Journey to Eternal Bliss
by x-shadow-x-kisses-x
Summary: SEQUEL TO LIFE AFTER BREAKING DAWN..Skyla Cullen knows she was never meant to be born. When her father, a dead volturi memeber, tells her something that changes her life forever, she sets out to find what jackson can't.
1. The Talk

**Journey to Eternal Bliss**

**Sequel to Life after Breaking Dawn**

**Okay. I told there would be a sequel so *drum roll* here it is!!! There are multiple POVs in this story but don't worry it's all for the best.**

**Disclaimer  
Me: If I was the last person on earth would I own twilight?  
Random Person: No  
Me: Damn**

**Chapter 1-The Talk-Renesmee**

'Skye, will you come here please?' I asked my youngest daughter. I was in the living room of the cottage my Grandma Esme built for me, my barely 2 month old daughter Skyla and my 6 year old daughter Jacquelyn.

After about one second, Skye came rushing in at vampire speed to sit next to me on the couch. She was wearing her favourite pink, long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. Her beautiful, golden ringlets that went down to her waist were held back off her face with a black headband.

'What's up?' she asked. Oh, how clueless she was to the embarrassment that was coming. I remember when my mum gave me "The Talk". I shuddered at the memory.

'Umm...' I started. How do I say this? 'Do you...ah....know....umm....about babies and responsibility?' I asked. Would it be possible this conversation could be more embarrassing for me?

Skye blushed, a rare thing for her. 'Yes.' She said in a small voice.

I let out a sigh of relief. 'Well that's good. Do you mind telling me how you found out?' I asked. I had told her the basics of the how's and what's about babies; I just hoped she understood responsibilities.

She frowned. 'My dad told me.'

I raised my eyebrows. 'What do you mean?'

She sighed. 'You remember when I told you he used to see ghosts?' she asked.

I nodded.

'Well, it was more than that. He can get into people's dreams, even after he's dead. I've tried my hardest to keep him out of your head and Jacquie's head, but he won't leave me alone.' She said.

I wrapped my arms around her. 'Why didn't you tell me? And what exactly did he tell you about babies?'

'I didn't tell you because I don't want you to worry and he keeps on showing me what he did to you. I remember he said something like "I want to show you how you got here." And....well.....he shows me all the girls he,' she paused for the right word. 'hurt and he's like "This is how babies are made."' She shuddered.

My stomach felt sick. Why had Jackson done that to her? How could he keep replaying that over and over?

'I wish he would leave me alone.' She said. 'I hate him.' Her voice was dark. It scared me.

I wished I could help my little angel. I wanted to take away her power so that she wouldn't have to deal with her dad. But I couldn't. I huffed in frustration.

I thought back to the reason I had called her in here. 'Well, I just wanted to tell you to be responsible if you start....umm....being "physical" with boys okay?' I said. I was blushing. I didn't want to think about her doing that sort of stuff.

She stiffened. 'Geese mum. When Jacquie told me you were going to tell me that I didn't think she was serious.' She said, annoyed.

I laughed nervously. 'Well, I'm your mum and I need to make sure you understand that you have to take certain responsibilities.' I said. My voice sounded formal.

She groaned. 'I get it okay? And I'm not doing that stuff anyway. I don't plan to for a long time.'

I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. 'Good, just promise me you'll be responsible.' I said.

She jumped up off the couch. 'Aargh. I promise okay?' she was blushing furiously.

'Okay.' I agreed.

She turned and ran down the hallway. I suspected she would either be going to her room or to Jacquie's room.

**So what did you think?????**

**R&R**


	2. Jackson

**I know it's been a while since I updated. For that... I'm SO ****sorry. My internet wouldn't work on the computer I use and my mum wouldn't let me on the other one cause she's helping my sister's school with some yearbook pages. Damn you yr six yearbook!!!!**

**Chapter 2-Jackson-Skyla**

I walked down the hallway, briefly considering talking to my older sister. I changed my mind and went straight into my room.

I was thoroughly embarrassed about the conversation I just had with my mum. I already knew that I had to be careful, not that I was doing anything. Yet. I just liked flirting. It was fun.

That was probably the reason she even brought it up. Note to self: don't flirt so much. I opened the door to my bedroom and looked around.

I was really pleased with my room. It was a lot different to Jacquie's. I had white walls, covered in pictures of me and my family. There was a painting I made in school that one an award. I was in titled "Who am I?" and had a black silhouette of a girl. Half of the painting was filled with dark colours and shapes whereas the other half was filled with bright colours.

My bedspread was black and had fluro coloured pillows. For some reason, the colours had me feeling....enchanted.

The rest of my furniture was white, except for my black beanbag. I had a dressing table with a mirror. All my accessories were in those draws like makeup, jewellery etc. I had a built in wardrobe filled with clothes I had bought on my shopping trips with Alice or Jacquie.

I went and sat on my bed, hugging a yellow cushion. I thought about my dad. I hated referring to Jackson of the Volturi as my dad, but that's what he was.

Thinking about him must have summoned him because he materialized on my beanbag. I glared at him. I hadn't told anyone that I could see ghosts without going into my dreamy state, but it had only started happening recently.

'Go away dad.' I said through gritted teeth. I did not want to talk to him.

He grinned. 'Had a very interesting conversation with Nessie didn't you?'

'I don't want to talk to you. Go away.' I said, putting as much force behind my words as possible.

His smile faltered, and his face showed – could it be possible? – seriousness. 'I don't want to go Skye. Can't I spend some quality time with my daughter?'

I could feel myself getting angry. 'No, get out of here.' I said.

'That is no way to talk to your father. If we weren't already in here, I would tell you to go to your room.' He said.

'You may technically be my dad, but that doesn't mean you have the right to tell me what to do.' I said. My hands were gripping the pillow so tightly I was surprised I hadn't ripped holes in it.

'Well, I don't care how much you hate me; I still want to talk to you. Don't you want to know about your family history?' he asked.

I started taking in ragged breaths, my anger flaring up. 'I already know my family history. I don't need you to tell me. Now go away.' I said, putting as much force behind my words as I could.

He shook his head. 'I mean your family history from my side.'

I clenched my pillow tighter. 'I don't want to know anything about you or where you came from. You and your relations are not my family.' I said.

He shook his head. 'You are so stubborn.'

'I'm not stubborn; I just don't want anything to do with you.'

'Ouch, if it weren't for the fact I know you don't mean that, I would seriously be offended.'

I did a double take. What the hell was he talking about? Of course I meant that. Who would want anything to do with a man like him?

Jackson smiled in spite of himself. 'I can see it in your eyes; you're questioning the way you live. You feel like you don't belong here.'

I didn't say anything. I hated to admit that he was right, but he was. I had never felt like I belonged in the Cullen family. They stayed together because of love. Whether it was the love of a brother/sister, a parent or a mate, they were all with each other because of love.

My mum was born out of love. My sister Jacquelyn was too. They hadn't been planned, but nonetheless, their parents were in love.

As for me? I was only here because my dad failed to do his job properly. He was supposed to find Renesmee Cullen and take her to Aro. Aro wanted to ask her a few questions – Yeah right. Jackson had found my mum with Jacquie, something he hadn't expected, and had given in to his incubus ways. That had resulted in me. No love there.

Jackson sighed. 'Look Skye. I know I haven't been much of a father, but I'm trying okay?'

I didn't respond. I resisted the urge to throw my pillow at him, knowing it would not hurt him in the slightest.

'Which,' he continued as if he hadn't paused for my response. 'is why I'm going to tell you this. I really need your help Skye.'

I figured if I listened to whatever he wanted to tell me, he'd go away. So, against my better judgement, I responded. 'What is this information you are – well not dying, since you're already dead – really enthusiastic to tell me?'

His eyes tightened at the mention of his death, but otherwise, his expression didn't change. 'You have a sister-'

I cut him off. 'I know that genius, she's right down the hall. And leave her out of this.' I said.

He shook his head, exasperated. 'Not Jacquelyn, I mean you have another sister. Two brothers as well.'

I stared at him in shock, my mind racing. I had brothers? Another sister? How the hell did that happen? I mentally kicked myself. I knew exactly how that happened.

Taking my shock as interest he continued. 'They are all older than you, technically anyway, but they are completely alone out there. Following you Cullen's around for the last few weeks has started to get to me I'm afraid. I thought I should let you know.'

I had a feeling he was lying. Why in the world would the Cullen's get to a parasite like him? It wasn't like he cared about what would happen to a bunch of harmless children that probably didn't exist. At least, I thought he didn't.

But I did. Even if they weren't real, I had to make sure. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I was the only thing that could help them and I didn't act. I looked at Jackson and made a very life changing decision.

He started disappearing. For the first time in my short life, I didn't want him to go. 'WAIT!' I called out to him.

He grinned and re-materialised on the beanbag. 'So you are interested.'

I didn't bother making a snarky remark. 'Tell me everything. I want to know about my family history. What do you mean they're all alone out there?'

'There's more to it than that.' He started. 'There's a girl....'

**Okay!!! What do you think?????**

**Sorry for leaving it there lol but I just had to!!!!  
R&R**

**by the way.....fanfiction isn't letting people upload new files so if you can't update your work then go to an old document on the web and delete the wring then copy and paste the new chapter!!!!**


	3. Visions

**Here's the next chapter. It's my first chapter from Alice's POV so sorry if it is a little OOC**

**Chapter 3-Visions-Alice**

'What's wrong Al?' Jasper asked me. I loved Jasper with all of my heart and was glad he was so caring. We were sitting on the couch in our family's mansion.

For the past few hours I had been having odd visions. I decided now was as good a time as any to share those with him.

'I keep having weird visions. They are mainly about the Volturi, but then I keep seeing you, Edward and Emmett wandering around the forests. It's like you're searching for someone, but I can't work out who.' I said. I was getting a headache from all the blurred images. I rubbed my temples.

He stroked my arm. I felt a wave of peace and contentment settle over me.

I smiled. 'Thanks Jazz.' I said as I worked out it was him changing my emotions from edgy to calm.

Before I could grasp the meaning of my next vision, Jacquie, my great-niece, burst through the front door. She looked very frightened and confused. I strongly disapproved of the outfit she was wearing, but I let it go for the time being.

'Whoa, what's wrong Jacquie?' Jasper asked. He must have known how she was feeling because he stiffened.

'Please, please tell me you know where Skye is.' She begged.

I frowned. I would never know where Skye was unless she was with me. I couldn't see her future for whatever reason. I was annoyed about this but I had gotten used to it over time. Jacquie knew full well that I couldn't see her, her mum or her sister.

'No honey. I haven't seen her since school yesterday. Why? What's wrong?' I asked. I tried to look into the future to see Skye but failed. I wished I could see her so that I had a way of comforting Jacquie.

She started to have what could only be described as a panic attack. 'She's gone. I can't find her anywhere. This morning when me and mum woke up we went into her room because she wasn't in the kitchen where she usually is and she wasn't there.' She was shaking and I prayed to whoever was listening that she didn't phase and wreck the furniture. I didn't have time to buy new stuff this week. She seemed to remember something and then pulled out a paper from her pocket. Hastily she threw it to me and I read it with Jasper.

_Dear mum and Jacquie and whoever else you show this to.  
I am really sorry for running off like this without saying goodbye or giving you an explanation.  
There are things I need to take care of and I'm not sure how long I will be away.  
Please don't try to look for me because it will be a waste of time.  
I'll explain everything when I get back.  
Love you, Skye._

I looked up at Jasper after I finished reading.

'What do we do now?' Jacquie asked frantically.

I put the note from Skye aside and looked directly into her eyes. 'We find her.'

**Skye's missing?? o.O**

**R&R**


	4. Mission

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been pretty busy lately :)**

**also, for some reason my chapters keep coming up in italics. i have no idea why but they aren't supposed to.**

**Chapter 4-Mission-Skyla**

I was on a mission.

It was a stupid, _stupid_ mission. I didn't even know if what Jackson was telling me was true. But I was not going to abandon helpless little kids.

I trudged through the forest, looking for some sign of where I should be going. Oh, man I should have thought about this more. I am going to be so dead when I get home. I thought to myself.

I stopped when I found a small clearing. When I say small, I mean small. It was about the size of a regular sized house in diameter.

I breathed in deeply, trying to find a scent. I growled when I caught the scent of humans, about 3. They were probably hiking, completely oblivious to the danger that was lurking in the forest.

Right now the danger was me. Because I wanted their blood. Their sweet, warm blood. My throat burned when as I imagined the taste. I could imagine the feel of the blood trickling down my throat-

'Skye, snap out of it. You can't afford to lose focus.' Jackson said, bringing me back to my senses. When did he get here?

'Sorry, I got distracted.' I muttered.

I was far away from home now. I had run right up to the edge of Forks and hitch-hiked to Seattle last night. I really hoped that would mess up my trail. If I was found now I would have to slow down. I didn't think that anyone else would believe Jackson in the slightest. They would think he was trying to lure me away. Technically he was, but that was because I was stupid enough to believe his story.

Oh, please let this story be true. I begged whoever was listening.

I was also running out of time. I had to find Miranda. If I didn't find her she would die.

Miranda – impossible as it seems – was Jackson's girlfriend, sort of. His _human_ girlfriend. I don't think they were in love exactly, but I did know that he liked her more than the other girls.

When I'd asked him about it, he glowered and said I would find out when I found Miranda.

Miranda was dying. She was pregnant and no one could look after her. I felt bad about that. I needed to find her.

'We've nearly found Miranda, Skye. Please don't let her die. She doesn't deserve to. She's so good and caring.' Jackson said.

I felt a pang of guilt that Miranda was out in the forests all alone. If Jackson hadn't felt the need to feed off girls the way he did, then he would be with Miranda. If he didn't do what he did to my mum he wouldn't have been killed by Jacquelyn.

And I wouldn't have been born.

I sighed. This whole mess was so complicated. I wondered what the Volturi would have done if they knew about this. Aro would probably get a kick out of it.

The Volturi.....

'How did you keep the Volturi from finding out about Miranda? Didn't Aro use his power on you?' I asked, truly curious.

He flinched. 'I would never let Aro find out about her. I refused to let him touch me. I told him it was an invasion of privacy. Insane man agreed with me.'

I shook my head. 'What would they do if they knew about your children?'

'Technically, since I was a member of their stupid little clan, they would say that the children belonged to them. I would never want them anywhere near Aro.' He growled the last part.

I pondered this. 'Why did you join them in the first place?'

He had a look of resentment on his face. 'Jane is very persuasive and I had an interesting talent. Getting into people's dreams and all.'

I shivered. Jane. I knew exactly how persuasive Jane could be. She tortured people with her mind alone. I had felt it when I was still in my mother's womb. I'd never told her that, but I knew the pain was excruciating.

My view of Jackson had changed since he had started to act caring. In the month I had known him I had always thought he was some sick, twisted life sucker. I still thought he was sick for wanting to feed off girls the way he did, but now...I couldn't understand him.

One minute he was evil and twisted, the next minute he was a worried and caring father. It didn't make any sense.

I ran through the forests for hours, during which Jackson decided to disappear. I wouldn't get tired; I'd made sure to sleep last night before I left. I wouldn't need to sleep for another week. Thank you to my vampire genes.

As I ran I could hear the beating hearts of animals running from me. Their survival instincts clearly knew I was dangerous. Then another sound caught my attention.

It was a faint heartbeat. The beating heart was slow and desperate. It was as if the heart was struggling to beat.

My breath caught in my throat and I ran faster, pushing myself to the limit. I ran towards the sound of the beating heart. Did the heartbeat belong to Miranda? I desperately hoped so.

It was getting closer. I could smell human blood. I tried to ignore the burning in my throat. Now was not the time to get caught up in my hunting facade.

I slowed down when I was sure the owner of the heartbeat was close by. I risked a deep breath in. Ouch. There was definitely a human around there somewhere.

I strained my ears to hear something other than the beating heart. Somewhere to my left, I heard struggled breathing.

**So........what do you think about the new side to Jackson??? And is the beating heart Miranda's????**

**Next chapter--- Bella's pov**

**R&R**


	5. Why?

**Sorry it took so long to update. Its the school holidays and I've been out enjoying the sun while it lasts lol**

**Chapter 5-Why?-Bella**

My little girl was hurting.

Although she was a 24 year old trapped in an 18 year old's body, she was still a little girl to me. She probably always would be.

I wanted to take her pain away. I wanted to tell her everything would be alright. But I couldn't, I didn't know if it was true. Immortality hadn't changed the fact I couldn't lie convincingly.

Renesmee was crying. She hadn't hunted today, though I knew she needed to. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and was curled up on the couch.

Jacquie, my granddaughter, had practically forced her to stay at our family's mansion while the boys searched for Skye. She wanted to do everything she could to find her. I couldn't blame her, if it was Renesmee who had run away from home I would want to be searching for her too.

But why had Skye run away? I couldn't figure it out. She was kind and caring and fun. She loved her mother and everyone else. We loved her too, it was hard not to. She was a sweet girl. What had changed?

Jacquie was stroking Renesmee's arm, trying to sooth her.

'Mum, I'm sure Skye's fine. She could just want some time to herself.' Jacquie said. It sounded as if she was trying to convince herself that was why her sister left.

'Edward and Carlisle will be coming through the door in 3 seconds. I'm not sure what they'll say though.' Alice said. She was rubbing her temples. I knew it was because Renesmee and Jacquie's futures gave her a headache.

Edward and Carlisle ran through the door. Renesmee looked up.

'Did you find her?' she asked.

Edward glanced briefly at me, and then looked back at her. 'I'm sorry honey, we couldn't trace her scent farther than Forks.'

Renesmee's head drooped back down.

Jasper and Emmett came back a few minutes later with nothing to report. After a while, everyone started getting ready for school. Everyone except Jacquie and Renesmee.

'You're not going to school Jacquie. I don't want you running away too.' Renesmee said.

Jacquie didn't look like she knew what to say to that.

I walked over to them and sat next to Renesmee. I wrapped my arms around her and looked at Jacquie. 'You go to school. I'll stay home with your mum.'

Her face was torn for a few seconds. Then she nodded and got up. Sometimes keeping up a human appearance is hard.

**R&R**

**That is basically what is happening while Skye was trudging through the forest.**

**Next chapter= Caleb pov!! Then I promise it will go back to Skye**

**Also coming up—the Volturi!!**


	6. Caleb

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been flat out busy and had to type things for my other fanfictions!!**

**On a random note I just had a chicken salad. It was quite nice lol**

**Not that anyone cares hehehehe**

**By the way if the is a little OOC it's because I am not a guy so im not sure how a 16 year old boys mind works :P**

**Chapter 6—Caleb**

'Caleb, why aren't you paying attention?' my dad shouted at me. It felt like that's all he ever did. Well, to me at least.

'Because this is a load of crap!' I shouted back.

'Don't you want to protect people from the evil creatures of the night?' he went on as if I hadn't spoken.

I sighed and went upstairs, ignoring his protests. When I reached my room I flopped onto the bed.

I couldn't wait to get to school and escape my dad's crazy ideas about vampires. He thought we had to destroy every vampire on the face of the planet to rid the world of evil. The thing is though, not all vampires were evil. Not the Cullens at least.

Or Nessie.

I smiled. Nessie was my girlfriend. She had long, curly bronze hair that shimmered in the sunlight. Her big, brown eyes always made me feel hypnotised. She was so beautiful. And she was a vampire. A creature I had been brought up to fear and hate.

Although she was technically half vampire, I knew without a doubt that she still had the same traits as a full vampire. She drank blood and had rock hard skin as smooth as marble. Her skin was impossible to cut unless it was done by another mythical creature. I knew I could hurt her if I wanted to, not that I did. My family had created devices that could destroy vampires.

That was why I was too worried to let anyone from my family meet her. They would recognise what she was right away and want to 'rid the world of her evil presence'.

Shaking my head I packed my bag for school. I put my books in and my history assignment. I remembered the look on Nessie's face when the teacher announced we had to do an essay on the history of mythical creatures. I laughed.

I also packed my stake. This wasn't just any stake though. This was a stake that could actually hurt vampires. I only took it to make my dad happy but I needed to keep myself protected in case any bad vampires found me. The chances of being able to slow them down enough to actually hit them with it were not very good though.

Aside from that I put in a bottle of dissolving liquid. Which, believe it or not, dissolved vampire skin. Once I was finished packing my bag I went downstairs, pointedly ignoring my dad's angry face.

When I arrived at school I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

During my first period class, I realised why I felt like that. Nessie wasn't there. Frowning I wondered why.

Could she have just forgotten to say hi to me? No, that wasn't like Nessie. Was she in trouble?

When I got to my second period class, one I had with Nessie and Jacquie, Nessie's daughter, I sat in my usual seat. The teacher hadn't come in yet so when Jacquie walked in, I asked her where Nessie was.

'She's at home.' Jacquie replied. Her face was grim and I instantly knew something was wrong.

'Why? What's wrong?' I asked. If something was wrong with Nessie, I wanted to know.

She hesitated, obviously trying to decide whether or not she should answer me. 'Skye ran away and mum's freaking out.'

Okay, I was not expecting that. 'Why'd she run away?'

Jacquie shook her head. 'That's the thing. No one knows. I mean, she tells me everything and she never mentioned any reason for wanting to leave.'

**Sorry for leaving it there, but I wanted to get back to Skye's part of the story, which will be shown next chapter. yay!**

**R&R**

**and please read my other fanfics if you like Vampire academy!!**


	7. Miranda

**Sorry for not updating but I had a mental blank lol**

**Hope you like this**

**Chapter 7 – Miranda – Skye**

'Miranda? Are you alive?' I asked the motionless form in front of me.

Jackson had just informed me that I had found the right girl. Miranda would have been beautiful if she wasn't so skinny and her face wasn't so sunken. She had a big bulging stomach and her red hair was tangled in with the grass. She looked deathly pale – oh the irony – and I couldn't get her to wake up.

'Please wake up Miranda.' I begged. I had probably gotten myself grounded until the end of the century to find this girl. She couldn't be dead.

God, she was so skinny. Her heart was barely beating. I needed her to wake up. She was so pale it was hard to believe she had any blood—

Blood!

That's what she needed! How could I have not realised this? I breathed in deep to try and find a scent. There was a mountain lion somewhere nearby. I sprinted towards the smell and quickly had it dead. I picked it up and hurried back to Miranda. I'd only been gone 20 seconds.

'Miranda? Please wake up or I'm going to have to force you to drink this.' I said.

She made a small whimpering sound. Could she hear me? How was I going to feed this too her?

The smell of the lion's blood was filling my nostrils and I had a very hard time trying not to attack its neck. Miranda clearly didn't have much time. I had a feeling this baby was going to come any minute now. Its heart was beating strong, which was good, but Miranda's heartbeats were numbered.

I was suddenly struck with an idea. I bent down over the lion's neck and bit into his warm neck. I sucked out some of the blood but tried desperately not to swallow it. It was still warm and hopefully Miranda would be able to swallow it.

With the blood still in my mouth, I brought my lips to Miranda's and passed it on to her. It felt wrong, letting the blood leave my mouth but I had to feed it to Miranda_._

After a second I heard swallowing. I kept letting the blood flow through into Miranda's mouth until there was none left. Then I went back the lion and repeated the process a few more times.

Soon I could see a difference in her appearance. She had more colour in her cheeks and her breathing was getting more even. I stopped feeding her.

'Miranda?' I asked._ Oh, God. If you're up there please let Miranda be okay._

Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open. 'Are you an angel?' she asked. It was barely above a whisper but her voice was sweet and soothing. Hypnotic.

I gave a nervous giggle. I was so relieved that she'd woken up. 'No, quite the opposite actually.'

She smiled. 'So you're a vampire?'

Why lie? 'Yes. I'm a vampire.'

'You're a Cullen, right? I can tell by your eyes. Jackson told me about your family. Do you know where he is?' she asked hopefully. I wasn't surprised that Jackson had told his girlfriend about my family. We were widely known throughout the vampire world. But I really didn't want to have this conversation with her. She clearly didn't know Jackson was dead. Oh well, better get it over with.

'Listen Miranda. I know Jackson. He's my dad, but he hurt my mum really badly. My older sister killed him.' I told her. It was blunt and straight to the truth but I really couldn't think of another way to tell her.

She sighed. 'I always knew he was going to get himself killed. What with his feeding habits and all. It's just that he wasn't always like that. Sometimes he couldn't control himself. He didn't mean to hurt your mum.'

I could tell there was more she wanted to say, but at that moment her face twisted in pain._ Oh God it's coming. The baby's coming!_ She let out a bloodcurdling scream and I heard a crack. _This is horrible,_ I thought. But I knew it was only the beginning.

I held her hand as she whimpered from the pain. 'Miranda, listen to me. You have two options. Option one: you die. Your child grows up without a mother but I promise I'll look after it. It won't be alone. Option two: I turn you into a vampire. It will hurt. A lot. It will feel like you are being burned alive and it will last three days. You'll always be a prisoner to your own thirst and you'll live forever. Never aging, but you'll get to stay with your baby. Choose now. Death, or immortality. Make your choice wisely, because once it's done, there's no turning back.' I said.

Miranda screamed again and I heard more of her bones cracking. This baby wanted out. 'I'll burn for a thousand years if it means I can be with my baby.' Her voice was strained.

I squeezed her hand. I just hoped she knew what she was asking. I knew how vampires were made, and Jane's torture powers were nothing compared to the feel of vampire venom. 'Okay.' I said, glad for once in my life that I was venomous. 'Let's do this.'

I ripped open her shirt and braced myself.

Miranda screamed again and Jackson appeared next to me.

'You can do it Skye. I know you can.' He said, and I built up the confidence to bite into Miranda's belly.

Oh my gosh her blood tasted so good. I wanted it so badly. _No Skye, focus_. But what's the point if I can't feel her blood flowing down my throat? _No, don't think like that. You're a vegetarian!_

My internal battle lasted a few seconds before a ripped part of her flesh away. _Holy Shit!_ I kept going. There was harder skin that made a metallic screech when I bit into it. _Vampire skin_ I realised.

Soon I had it moved most of the skin out of the way. How much more could Miranda take? Gritting my teeth, I reached inside her stomach, trying to ignore the instinct inside me saying _tear, bite, kill, drink._ I pulled out a small, gorgeous bundle and quickly placed it on the ground. _Sorry kid_, I thought.

I re-orientated Miranda's stomach and quickly bit into her neck, her wrists, her shoulder, the sides of her hips, everywhere I could to get enough venom into her system to keep her alive. I looked up at Miranda. She was breathing hard.

'Aargh!' she screamed. I knew it was going to hurt her, but the amount of pain that was inflicted in her voice was making me nauseas. Her screams bit into my soul.

I looked beside me. The most beautiful baby boy I had ever seen was looking around like he couldn't believe what was going on. I felt a little bit sorry for him. He looked so freaked out.

He had a small tuft of hair on his head and sparkling blue eyes like Miranda. I picked it up and turned him around so he could see his mother.

'Don't be scared little one.' I told him. 'She'll wake up soon.'

**So, Miranda has been found and she's had a baby boy!!**

**Any ideas for names?? I got none lol**


	8. 3 Days

**Om my gosh im so sorry I haven't updated in like forever!! I've just hit a mental block. But here's a long chapter for patient readers who've stuck around while I gathered my thoughts.**

**Renesmee pov**

3 days. My little blonde-haired angel had been gone for three days.

Was I a bad mother? Did I do something that upset Skye? Did I not pay close enough attention to her? Was she ever coming back? Where the hell was she? Will I ever see her beautiful face again? Will I ever get to hold her in my arms?

The questions went through my head over and over like a bad song you can't stop thinking about. I hadn't been away from Skyla for more than a day since she'd been born. Even when I was unconscious I still knew deep down she was safe. Now I had no idea. No evidence as to where the hell my daughter was.

She was barely two months old for crying out loud. She may be fully grown and look like an 18 year old, but she was still a baby.

I know the Volturi can't technically do or say anything that will be valid enough to have us killed because of Skye being born the way she was since she wasn't a baby any more. But the thought still crossed my mind.

Jacquie told me Alice was having visions about the Volturi coming. She said they weren't exactly clear but knew they were planning something big. I knew that Alice's visions were never clear if me, Skye, Jacquie or the wolves were involved. So it wasn't a good sign. That's not what scared me the most though.

What if they found a reason for us to be executed for breaking the rules? What if Skye wasn't back before they got here? What if she came home to find us all dead? Where would she go? She'd be lonely forever. I couldn't let anything bad happen to her. I couldn't leave her alone.

Oh, God. I'm such a bad mother.

'Nessie. Do you want to go to school?' Rosalie asked me.

I looked up at her. No. I did not want to go to school. Going to school felt like accepting that Skye wasn't coming back. I wanted to be here when she did come back. Because she was coming back. I was determined to believe that. But, Skye wasn't the only person I missed.

'Yeah. I'll go get ready.' I answered her. Then, without another word, I ran from my spot on the couch and went back home.

I dashed into my bedroom without looking at Skye's room, and put on my usual jeans and a sweater ensemble. Green jacket today. Skye's favourite colour...

I tried to think about other things. Like when the sun would be out again. But those things didn't really seem to matter when my baby girl was missing. God, why did she leave?

_She'll be back._ I told myself. I only hoped it was true.

'You ready mum?' Jacquie's voice cut into my thoughts. Her voice startled me and I almost jumped. I hadn't realised she was standing there.

'Yeah, honey.' I answered her.

She smiled sadly. 'I'm glad you're coming back to school. Caleb misses you. And I know Skye's okay.' She said. Right then I knew she was hiding something. I decided not to push it though. If it was anything important she'd tell me.

'Okay, let's go.' I said, failing to sound enthusiastic. Although I was happy to be seeing Caleb again, I wished that I'd get to see my girls racing to the Cullen mansion like they usually did.

As we broke into a run away from the house, Jacquie broke the strained silence. 'Bella said we can go see Charlie later today.'

Charlie. Wow, how long had it been since I'd seen Charlie? Jacquie was 6, and we'd left Forks a month after I'd fallen pregnant with her, so it had been a while. I missed Sue—Charlie's wife—too. And Tyson, my uncle. It was funny to think of someone younger than me being my uncle. Even though I was only a few years older than him. He was 17. I was 24.

My mood had brightened by a large amount by the time we got to school.

**Skye pov**

3 days. I'd waited three days. 3 days of hearing Miranda's pain filled screams and moans. 3 days of not knowing what to do. And three days of looking after Miranda's baby.

I have to say, babies are a handful. I don't know how Jacquie managed to look after me for a week. She did have a lot of help from the rest of my family, but still. We were alone most of the time.

The little boy, who I had taken to calling 'You there!' or 'Little bro.' because I didn't know what Miranda planned to call him, was crawling around everywhere. Very fast, might I add? He grabbed the branches of small trees and uprooted them. He barely missed hitting me with them.

He was completely adorable, with ice-blue eyes and red hair. It grew long each day so I'd taken to cutting it. That was a pain in the butt. I didn't want him to look too girlish so I'd grab the ends of his hair and use my fingers to cut it. He didn't seem to mind though. He just sat happily playing with the grass or, to my complete revulsion, dead corpses of the animals I'd hunted for him. What can I say? Boys will be boys.

He was wearing a black jumper I'd packed in my backpack. It didn't fit him very well but I didn't exactly have many options. He was the size of a one month old baby already. Jeeze, hybrids grow fast.

I sat on a rock surrounded by trees and shrubs. Miranda was laying on a soft patch of grass I'd placed her on. She was thrashing around and making pain-filled noises, but I could tell she was trying to hold it in. I had to give it to her, the girl was strong. I bounced the baby boy on my lap. He gurgled happily and clapped his hands.

I really missed my sister Jacquie so much. She was my best friend. I couldn't take not knowing what was going on back at the Cullen mansion. I thought about it for five minutes before I made my decision. I pulled out my mobile phone and sent a text message that was long over-due.

_Hey Jacquie!!_

_I'm sorry I took off like that without telling u anything. But if I told then every1 would ask questions and I didn't have much time. Everyone would have tried to stop me and I couldn't let that happen. I'll explain l8r because I have something to do now. Don't tell any1 I texted you cause it will bring up questions I don't have time for right now. I love you heaps._

_Skye_

I waited anxiously for her reply. It felt like only seconds later that my phone let off the familiar ring tone alerting me to the fact that I had a new message.

_I'm glad u texted me sis. I was so worried about u!! Don't ever run off like that again!! I swear mum nearly had a heart attack! Not the easiest thing for an immortal, u know... ur lucky I'm in the forest or Edward would have known u texted. I won't tell any1 that I've been in contact with u. For now. But u have to come home soon sis. Something is happening with the Volturi. Something big. We need u safe at home b4 they come. Love you 2._

_Jacquie xoxo_

Sighing, I put my phone back in my pocket. I felt a little guilty about running off without telling anyone. My poor mum must be so worried. But I felt like I needed to do this alone. I needed to find my siblings.

I flinched when I heard Miranda let out her worse scream yet. Her heart rate was accelerating faster than ever. Jackson was standing over her, his expression one of pain.

I jumped off the rock and put the baby on my hip. He hid his head on my shoulder. I don't think he liked the sound of his mother's pain.

Kneeling down, I picked up Miranda's hand.

'If you can hear me Miranda, the pain is almost over.' I said. I knew it was only a matter of minutes before the pain ended. I'd heard stories about the pain. The heart accelerated right before the transformation was complete. But, as the heart rate increased, so did the pain.

Miranda groaned and dug her hands into the ground. I wanted to look away but I kept watching. Her breathing became heavier and suddenly she sat upright with lightning fast speed. Her scream echoed through the trees. The baby whimpered.

Her heartbeats stopped. I glanced at her nervously. She sat up quickly. Her now-red eyes were wide. She looked at me and gasped.

'Everything is so ... _clear_.' She said. Her hand flew to her throat. She seemed to have noticed that her voice was like bells and chimes.

I giggled. 'I'm sure it will take some getting used to.'

She looked at me and her eyes travelled down to her baby boy. She stared at him for a minute. 'Is that my baby?' she asked in a small voice.

I nodded. Now I needed to be cautious. Newborns were easy to piss off and I didn't particularly want to piss one off whilst in the presence of a baby. He was part human so I wasn't sure how she was going to react to the smell of his blood.

'Yeah. He's three days old and likes knocking things over. He'll grow pretty fast but he'll live forever. Just like you.' I said. Carefully, I stood up, pulling Miranda up with me. I decided to do things in slow motion, so as not to freak anyone out.

She studied me for a minute. 'You have a good heart. You shine brightly. Like a star.'

Okay. She had officially lost me. 'Wh-what?' I asked, not understanding her.

Her eyes widened. 'Sorry, I forgot you didn't know. I see auras. And yours burns like the sun. Who are you anyway?'

Cool, auras. I was pretty sure auras were bands of colour that surrounded people. 'My name is Skyla Cullen. Jackson is my dad. He told me about you. He said I had to find you. He didn't want you to die.'

'When did you talk to him? I thought you said your sister killed him.' She looked confused. 'Can you see ghosts as well?'

'How do you know all this?' I asked. She seemed to know a lot about the supernatural world for a newborn.

'Jackson told me everything he knew. He told me about the Cullen's, how they only hunted animals and were looked down upon by the Volturi. He told me how the Volturi were the rulers of the vampire world and you didn't want to cross them. Speaking of which he said that he hated the Volturi for what they were making him do. He told me that he, and another member of the Volturi, was supposed to capture Renesmee Cullen and take her to him. I'm guessing she's your mum? I guess that didn't work out too well.' She looked really sad all of a sudden. 'Whatever Jackson did to your mum was probably horrible. But you have to understand that sometimes it just got too much. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to listen to them. They were driving him crazy.' He voice cracked at the end.

Jackson materialised next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'I don't understand. Who's them?' I asked, honestly curious about this new piece of information.

She had a really painful expression on her face. 'The ghosts. They wouldn't leave him alone unless he hurt people. He couldn't control it.'


	9. Meeting Charlie

**Here's the next chapter!!! As promised, I didn't wait for the end of eternity to post a new chapter. lol**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Except for the hotness of Kaine Uley that I imagine in my head**

**Chapter 10—Jacquelyn **

'Does Charlie know we're coming?' I asked. Me, Mum, Edward and Bella were in Edward's silver Volvo—Mum's right, I think he is in love with this car—and on our way to my great-grandpa's house. I'd never met him before, nor had I met Tyson or Sue, but I did know Sue's oldest children. Leah and Seth were part of the wolf pack.

Speaking of the wolves, things had been getting weird lately. No-one could decide whether or not they should be following my orders or the orders of Kaine. Then our pack kind of just split. Embry was the alpha of the first pack and Kaine was the alpha of the second. I would have been the alpha but I really didn't want to be in charge of a pack of teenage boys. I was the second in command, or "beta" as Bella called it.

In the first pack were the older wolves. Leah, Seth, Embry, Brady and Collin. At one stage, I had been told, there were almost 20 werewolves. That was because of the amount of vampires that came to destroy my family years ago. But, since La Push didn't really need that many, the ones who imprinted stopped phasing to grow old with their wives. Or they just stopped phasing.

In my pack, however, there were the younger wolves. Or as Seth liked to call us, "the La Push guardians in training." Leah had smacked him on the head for that.

In the pack there was me, Kaine and Jordan & Jude (Paul and Rachel's twin boys). Kaine was pretty sure that Quil and Claire's son, Quil, was going to start phasing, but not until he was older. He was only 5.

'Yes. I called him yesterday. He's really excited.' Bella answered.

I looked at mum. She seemed to be in much higher spirits than she was when Skye left. That was probably because of Caleb and seeing her grandpa after 6 years. With a pang I remembered that she didn't know I'd been in contact with Skye. Then I quickly changed the direction of my thoughts to last week when I'd gone cliff diving with Kaine. And how we'd kissed each other very passionately afterwards....

'God, Jacquie. If you wanted me to stay out of your head you could have just asked. I did _not_ need to see that.' Edward muttered, but I thought there was something else in his voice. Like he was letting me know that he knew what I had been thinking. Uh-oh._ Please don't tell mum! I promised Skye._

I hope Edward heard that.

'Listen girls.' He said. 'Sue knows what we are and I think Charlie does, to an extent, but Tyson definitely doesn't. He knows the stories but thinks they're just myths and legends. Don't make a spectacle of yourselves.'

I nearly sighed in relief for the subject change. 'Okay, we won't.'

It was silent for a while. We drove past many trees that surrounded the roads and made our way into La Push. That was where Charlie, Sue and Tyson lived.

Their house was very big. Nowhere near as big as the Cullen mansion but still huge nonetheless. Many plants and trees were surrounding the area and flowerbeds were growing near the windows.

'Remember, act normal. We don't want to freak them out.' Bella said as we walked up the driveway to the porch.

'Define normal, grandma.' I muttered. When we reached the door, I started getting really excited. I'd never met Bella's family before.

Mum rang the door-belle and not 30 seconds later a very tall, very buff, and very good looking man stood there. He had tanned skin like all the Quileute's and I identified him immediately as Tyson. He was towering over all of us.

'Hey guys. Hey sis.' He said, looking at Bella. 'Long time no see, aye?'

'Hey Tyson!' Bella said. She hugged him and they talked a little bit.

Tyson studied me for a second. 'Who's this?' he asked.

'I'm Jacquie.' I said.

'Hi Jacquie.' he said, extending a hand. I took it and realised his skin felt normal. A comfortable temperature. That didn't normally happen when I touched humans, because my skin temperature was so hot. Was Tyson a werewolf?

My thoughts were interrupted when Charlie reached the door. He greeted us all enthusiastically and when he asked who I was, I wasn't surprised by his reaction.

'She's_ your_ daughter?' he asked mum. Then he shook his head. 'Need to know.' He muttered, and pulled me into a hug which I returned.

Charlie invited us into the house, which I thought looked very modern. The couches were made of soft, white material and were situated around a wooden coffee table, which held a vase of flowers.

For hours we talked and caught up with the things that were going on in life. Charlie was no longer the chief of police but still worked part time in the law office. Sue owned a bakery near the garage that the Uley's owned. I made a mental note to visit her the next time me and Kaine hung out at the garage. I was eager to see how just how good they tasted. According to Tyson it was like you'd died and gone to heaven. Sue, blushing, told him not to exaggerate.

That was when things started getting interesting.

'I'm not exaggerating mum. I'm serious. You're a great baker and should tell everyone about it.' Tyson said, sounding annoying. Interesting. I didn't find anything offensive about what Sue said. My earlier thoughts of him being a werewolf came back to mind. Sue was Quileute, right?

While the conversation continued, I studied Tyson. He was tall, very tall and was as buff and a body builder. He was scowling at the floor and had his nose wrinkled in distaste. Every now and again he'd look around as if he'd heard something he shouldn't have, and couldn't work out where the noise was coming from. I had a feeling—if my werewolf theory was true—he could hear the cars driving down the highway. I could.

'Aargh!' he moaned and covered his ears. Charlie cut off mid sentence to look at him.

'Whats's wrong, sweetheart?' Sue asked.

'It's so loud in here!' he practically shouted.

Sue tried to sooth him to no avail. He looked furious about something. _It's happening,_ I thought. _He's changing._

Edward whipped his head around to look at me. 'Are you sure?' he asked in a hushed tone.

I nodded and stood up. 'Why don't we go outside?' I suggested. If Tyson was going to burst into wolf at some random moment I had a feeling Sue and Charlie would prefer it wasn't in the house.

'That's a great idea. Sue's down really well with the gardens.' Charlie agreed, casting a nervous glance at Tyson.

'Yeah, it stinks in here. Have you been trying a new air freshener mum?' Tyson said. His nose was still srunched up. I knew that vampires smelled bad to the werewolves. Not to me though, because I was part vampire. If he thought it stank now he was in for a shocker when he changed. If he changed, which I was pretty sure he would. Somehow I felt like having a vampire so close to a young werewolf would not be a good idea.

When we all got outside, we sat on deck chairs. Well, Sue, Charlie, Bella and Edward did. Mum sat on the grass and I led Tyson over to the edge of the yard. Charlie's right, Sue had done a good job with the gardens.

All the houses in La Push seemed to be connected to the forests in some way, because there was no fence separating the yard from the trees surrounding everywhere. When we were close enough to the woods I turned to Tyson.

'How are you feeling?' I asked.

He just stared at me. 'Why should I be telling you how I feel?' he asked, clearly annoyed. I didn't see how that should annoy him. _Werewolf, remember?_ I told myself. Anything pissed werewolves off. I just hoped when he did phase, which I was now certain he would do, it wouldn't be too close to the humans. Aka, Charlie and Sue. They wouldn't be able to defend themselves if Tyson got ticked off and he was standing too close. Emily Uley, Kaine's mum, was proof of that...

'You should tell me because I can help you.' I said, trying very hard not to piss him off. I didn't particularly want him to attack me. _Tell Charlie and Sue what's happening._ _They need to know._ I thought, hoping Edward heard me. I glanced in their direction to see that Edward was giving me a nervous look. Then he turned and started speaking in a serious voice to everyone.

'Listen, Jacquie has told me that Tyson is going through a confusing time right now.' He said.

Tyson made a frustrated noise in his throat and turned in Edward's direction. 'If you've got something to say, say it to my face.' He shouted at him.

Oh, crap. He can hear. 'Look at me Tyson.' I said.

He was shaking slightly and ignoring me. He bared his teeth.

'Um, maybe I should tell you later.' He said.

'What's going on?' Charlie asked.

'What's going on? What's going on?' Tyson was fuming now. Again I thought his behaviour was a little irrational. But what can you do? 'I'll tell you what's going on. My head is killing me and I can smell something horrible. It's burning my nose.'

'Hey, calm down.' I said, because he really was shaking now.

Everyone was watching us now.

'Don't tell me what to do!' he growled and lunged at me. Before he got close enough, he burst out of his skin and became a large grey-black wolf.

I jumped back, narrowly missing his claws. He turned around fast and tried to lunge at me again.

'Someone call Sam!' I yelled and as he missed clawing me again. It took me two seconds to phased. I could hear the startled gasps of Charlie and Sue from behind me but I couldn't really pay attention to them right now. I had an angry young wolf to take care of.

I howled, alerting the packs that something had come up. I just hoped they'd hurry up and get Kaine, because as the alpha it was his duty to explain things to Tyson.

I growled and tried to make Tyson focus on me. He was growling at Edward and Bella. _Oh, no._ Werewolves instincts were to destroy vampires. I couldn't get his attention. I read his mind and found he was confused but wanted to attack my grandparents. I jumped at him and bit into his shoulder.

That got his attention. He growled and turned on me. I dashed away into the forests, hoping he'd follow.

_Jacquie, what's going on?_ Jude asked me. Oh, thank all the spirits of our ancestors that someone was on patrol.

_We have a new brother. Tyson phased. Can you come help me?_ I asked.

_Yeah. I'll go get Kaine._ He answered, and I felt through my mind that he was de-wolfing.

I sprinted into a small clearing that we used for tribal meetings. Turning, I waited for Tyson to catch up with me.

It didn't take long. He came into the clearing, looking around like he couldn't work out what was going on.

_Tyson, I know this is confusing but I need you to let me help you._ I said calmly, trying to stop him from freaking out.

_Oh my god. What's going on? Why can I hear voices in my head? What the hell is happening? My bones are hurting. Aargh._

Tysons thoughts were all over the place. Poor guy. I knew from personal experience that the first time you phase hurt like hell.

_Tyson, you need to calm down._ I said, putting force behind my words.

_It's okay, babe, I can take it from_ _here._ Kaine's voice cut into my thoughts. I internally sighed in relief. Kaine was a guy. He could handle guy stuff.

_Guy stuff?_ Kaine laughed inside his head. _Is that what they call it these days?_

_Oh shut up._ I said, but I was highly amused. Kaine had slowed down my internal worrying. That's what I liked about him.

**Thanks for reading!! Sorry if I didn't do the whole Tyson phasing thing very good but the story must continue!! Big surprises coming up next chapter. Is anyone else wondering what Skye's up to??**

**R&R**


	10. The Asylum

**Omg I am so sorry for taking so long to post!!! I've just been so caught up in vampire academy stories that I haven't been able to even think about twilight. But I promise this chapter is exciting. Sort of. Well, it's weird by I hope you like it!! I hope it was worth the wait.**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer—you should know by now**

**Chapter 10—Skye**

'Can't you see what I was trying to show you?' Jackson asked in a slightly exasperated voice.

In a sort of sick, twisted way I could understand now why Jackson showed me those dreams. The dreams where he showed me the girls he hurt. I understood more clearly. I still thought it was wrong though. He wanted me to know what the girls looked like, and he had other reasons that he assured me I would learn in time.

As soon as I had stopped growing, Jackson had started showing me his prey. I couldn't watch at first and hid behind my hands. I thought it was repulsive and scary. Now I was determined to take in the details.

'Show me again.' I said. I hadn't slept in a week so I was starting to get tired. I could probably have lasted a few more days without sleep but right now I wanted to find out if what Miranda had said about Jackson and the ghosts tormenting him was true.

Jackson grinned in a freaky way. 'I need to show you how it began.' He said. And slowly, slowly, I found myself drifting. I couldn't see the forests anymore. I couldn't see Miranda talking to her baby—Angelo. She had named him that because he was her angel. He was what helped her keep fighting through the transformation. Angelo was truly amazing.

Soon I was standing in a small room. It was dark, but a small light bulb was hanging up above. I could see perfectly, but that might have been because of my vampire senses. I could smell stuff that was damp and disgusting. It was cold in here.

'Jackson?' I asked, knowing he wouldn't hear me even if he was here. When Jackson shows me his memories, I only ever see what he was doing. I looked around for him. A whimpering noise was coming from the corner.

A man was huddled up, his arms chained to the wall. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was shaking and looked completely terrified. But of what?

'Jackson?' I asked again, knowing I wouldn't get an answer. Where was he and why was he showing me this?

'Wh-who's there?' asked the man. For a moment I thought he was talking to me. Then I realised that he wouldn't be able to hear me. I was just visiting Jackson's memories in my dreams.

But where was Jackson? Whenever he sent me into his memories, I usually saw him doing whatever it was he did. But all I could see was a guy who appeared to be being kept locked up.

'Please don't hurt me.' He whimpered. He was looking right at me. But....how? Did he know I was there? Did he know I was watching him?

'Can you see me?' I whispered, amazed.

'Y-yes. Please. I want it to stop. Please make it stop.' He looked on the verge of tears.

'Make what stop?' I asked.

Then, a few things happened at once. About five figures appeared out of nowhere. Materialised. I knew instantly that they were ghosts. I jumped back towards the wall. I felt like this had happened before. But everything was so confusing to me. Somehow I felt I knew what they were there for. I just couldn't grasp the reason why.

'You are weak!' one of them yelled. All the other spirits/ghosts/whatever murmured in agreement. They inched towards the helpless man, yelling taunts at him. He struggled, trying to get away, but he couldn't because of the chains. He cried out. Yelling for help.

I instantly felt sorry for him. I couldn't do anything about the taunting ghosts. I didn't know where I was, didn't know how the man in the corner could hear me, but I wanted to help him.

'Leave him alone!' I screeched. The ghosts turned to look at me.

'Stay out of this little girl.' The one with black hair sneered at me.

The ghosts kept getting closer and closer. The man struggled to get away from him. They taunted him. They said horrible things to him. I wanted to cover my ears, but I didn't. Just in case one of them said something important.

'They think they can get rid of us. They call us demons. Don't you want them to believe you? You have to be more convincing Jackson. Your screams won't help you.' One of the ghosts said in a menacing voice.

Wait—Jackson? The man on the floor, chained to the walls was Jackson? I recalled what he had said earlier. _'I need to show you how it began.'_ So, this was how it began. Jackson had been tied up in a cell in who-knows-what year. Oh, God.

I studied the weeping man again. Blonde hair. Like mine. Like Jackson's. His face was how it was as an immortal, but less beautiful and more tired-looking. He continued to whimper and I wondered how long he had been tied up in this cell. How long the ghosts had terrorised him. And how the hell he could hear me.

I heard more voices. They weren't coming from the ghosts though. I strained my ears to hear who was speaking. It was a woman.

'Poor man. Possessed by demons. There is nothing that can be done for him. He has to be cleansed before he becomes a danger to us all.'

I shivered. A door opened. Standing there was a woman who was probably mid-twenties. She was human and wearing an old-style doctors coat. How long ago did this happen? Why do I feel like I remember?

The woman walked over to Jackson and unlocked his chains. She helped him up and I noticed his legs were very thin. He could barely stand on his own.

'Can't you see them? They're everywhere! Please look!' he shouted at the woman. He pointed madly around the room to where the ghosts were standing, still taunting Jackson with things like "weak" and "stupid".

The lady gave Jackson a gentle look. 'They will be gone soon. It will be all over.'

He got frightened all of a sudden. 'No, no! Please! Can't you see the angel? She's beautiful. Please! I'm telling the truth.' He pointed at me and was practically begging.

She shook her head and began to pull him through the door. I followed. They walked down a long corridor. Someone else was standing there, in front of another room with bars on the side. It was like a prison. And it was dark and cold.

I followed as the woman took Jackson into a room. He began screaming and trying to get away from her.

'Shock treatment.' Muttered the man who was standing in front of the cell. I turned to him and nearly gasped.

He was a vampire.

He had red eyes and was as pale as the rest of my family. I froze. Could he see me too?

'I never will understand them. They do absolutely nothing for the human mind apart from making the human unstable. Wouldn't you agree Mary?' I realised he was talking to someone in the cell. He had no idea I was there. I looked inside and saw a small human girl sitting on a bed in a cell not unlike Jacksons. Studying her features more I realised she looked too old to be a girl. She was probably early twenties or late teens. I felt like there was something familiar about her too.

'Alice.' I breathed. How could Alice be here? What was she doing here? I knew instantly that this must have been the asylum that she was admitted into. Did she know Jackson?

'I have foreseen.' She said. Her voice was quiet and high pitched, but not the tinkling voice like bells that I was used to.

'What is it dear? You can tell me. I won't put you into that torture chamber.' The vampire said.

'There is someone hunting me. I am not safe. He looks like you, with the red eyes.' She said.

'James? The man who came in here yesterday?' he asked, a little worried. Okay, I'm officially lost.

'Yes. He will try to bit me. I don't understand.' She said. A scream echoed through the hallway. Jackson.

The vampire's eyes tightened and narrowed. 'I'll be right back.' He said and then ran at an inhumanly fast speed down the hallway. I followed him. He burst open the door and I regretted looking inside.

Jackson appeared to be tied to a bed. He had a metal piece in his mouth and had many other wires tied to various parts of his body. A weird looking box was on a table next to him. the woman from earlier was standing beside it. She looked like she was mid-way through some kind of a procedure. Shock treatment, I realised.

'Claire, you are to stop now.' The vampire said.

She shook her head. 'This man is possessed with demons. We need to shock them out of him. His soul needs to be put at peace.'

The vampire sighed. 'I'll finish up here, you go check on Gertrude.'

The woman, Claire, studied the vampire for a minute and then left the room. The vampire went over to Jackson and stared down at him. Jackson groaned and his head lolled to one side. The vampire removed the wires and mouth piece and picked Jackson up into his arms.

I followed as he carried him back to the cell Alice was staying in. He glanced around and the pulled a key out of his pocket. He unlocked Alice's cell and without a word, took her hand and started leading her away.

I followed. They went through many corridors. So many people were screaming. It looked like the vampire wanted to help all of them, but instead he kept on walking, with Jackson in his arms and Alice clutching his hand.

We eventually left the asylum and I hoped I would never have to be in that place again. It was night outside and the stars shone brightly in the sky. I'd never seen them look so beautiful.

I followed as they went into the surrounding forests. They went further and further and I didn't know when they were going to stop. They didn't speak. Jackson groaned every now and again. Suddenly the vampire stiffened. He placed Jackson on the ground, bit him, picked up Alice and ran.

I was left standing there, confused and dazed but I knew what I had to do. I went over and sat next to Jackson, holding his hand and telling him comforting things while he underwent the transformation.

I got the hazy feeling in my head as I came out of the memory. Jackson was standing in front of me. I was leaning against a tree, which must have been how I fell asleep.

'What was that? How did you see me?' I asked him.

He gave me that freaky smile of his and I remembered how sorry I felt for him when he was in the asylum. 'You think we see ghosts? We don't. We see the souls of those who have departed their bodies. I could see you because when I showed you that memory, your soul departed your body. You came to me so many times when I was feeling lost and alone. You were always there. You always told the other souls off for scaring me, even though it didn't do much. You weren't born yet, but your soul was already wandering the earth. You felt like you remembered being there? Like you remembered doing that already? That's because you did. You already were there. It wasn't just my memory I showed you. It was yours too.'

I stood there, stunned. I contemplated that in my head. It didn't make any sense, but at the same time, it did. My soul was comforting my father, long before I got attached to my body. I remembered being in the asylum and knowing what would happen to Jackson because I already knew. I had seen it happen. I was there. Well, my soul was.

Woah. Being immortal just took on a whole new meaning.

'I have a lot of questions for you.' I said to my father.

That twisted smirk was still on his face. 'Yes, I expected as much.'

**Anyone confused??? Well, if you have any question just review and you'll get the answers lol. Next chapter, the Volturi and more of Jackson/skyla's memories.**


	11. quick update

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**God I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long.**

**I honestly haven't given up on these stories but I just haven't had time to update.**

**I have been writing more stuff for my vampire academy story and I have major ideas for my twilight story and I have decided to write a few one shots from dimitri's point of view in vampire academy. And in my harry potter and twilight crossover I have decided to add more and more stuff to it.**

**But I have been so busy over the chirstmas holidays that I haven't been able to do any of the things I wanted to do. If you live in Australia then you'd know how the school holidays work with the whole six week thing. I've thought about it and decided to stop pissing off my little sister by going on the computer all the time to write fanfiction and actually hang out with her while I can b4 I have to go back to school (year 9, eek!!) and go back to writing my stories.**

**Thanks for reading this and really if you have any ideas let me know.**

**I'll update soon, maybe towards the end of the holidays. Byebye and merry Christmas and a happy new year!!!!!!!!!**

**Crazymisscarly**

**Ps. I'll be changing my name to x-shadow-x-kisses-x**


	12. Hiding Something

**Okay. I know you all have guns and chainsaws and want to massacre me for not updating but I swear to god I am going to update more!!! Honest. And because you guys were so patient and haven't given me any death threats (that I know of) I am going to give you TWO chapters.**

**And Nessie is going to catch up with Skye soon and let's just say she's going to be majorly pissed. **

**Chapter 11—Renesmee **

'Renesmee, are you okay?' my mum asked me.

'Am I okay? Are you honestly asking me that? My two month old daughter has been missing for nearly two weeks and you're asking me if I'm okay?' I answered in a slightly hysterical voice. It took me a minute to realise I'd just snapped at my mum. 'I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out.'

'It's okay honey. We'll find her.'

Everyone was lurking somewhere around the Cullen mansion, and I was in the living room with Jacquie, mum and Jacquie's boyfriend, Kaine. I resisted the urge to growl because I still felt a six year old wasn't old enough for a boyfriend. But I knew I was being stupid, since Jacob had imprinted with me when I was born. Strangely, I didn't have that tearing, heart ripping feeling anymore when I thought about Jake. Maybe it was because I knew he was safe.

'Mum, we're gonna go now.' Jacquie said into the awkward silence.

'Okay baby. Have fun.' I said. Jacquie and Kaine were going to their first council meeting bonfire thing. I can't exactly remember what it's called, but the werewolves get together and share the history of their ancestors. I'd been to a few with Jacob, but I hadn't been there for years.

Jacquie cast a nervous glance at me before she and Kaine left. But not before I had that feeling she was hiding something again. And once they'd left and had gone into the woods, I heard Kaine whisper, so softly I barely heard him, 'Did you tell her yet?'

_Tell me what?_ 'She's hiding something.' I told Bella.

She smiled at me kindly. 'Mother's intuition?'

I nodded. 'She's been acting strange since Skye left. And I don't mean in an "Oh my god my sister's missing" way, I mean in an "I know something huge but can't bear to tell you" way.'

'If it's anything to do with Skye, I'm sure she'd tell you.' Bella assured me.

'Do you think dad heard what she was thinking?' I wondered aloud.

'Why don't you ask him?'

'I don't want to betray Jacquie's trust. I'm trying to respect the fact that there may be some things she just doesn't want to tell me.'

'Has Jacquie left with Kaine yet?' Carlisle's voice suddenly came from the doorway.

'Yeah she just left. Speaking of which, I have to go myself.' I said, thinking of how I was going to meet Caleb and go to Port Angeles. Which, I may have—accidently on purpose—forgotten to tell my mum.

'And where might you be going?' Bella asked sharply.

I got a little nervous. It wasn't like she could stop me from seeing Caleb, but I knew that if she and dad didn't approve of a human I'd get into serious trouble.

'Port Angeles. With my boyfriend.' I said quietly.

'Since when do you have a boyfriend?' my dad's voice came out of nowhere.

I put my hands up defiantly. 'Since nearly two months ago. And it's not that big of a deal. No reason for everyone to freak out.' Then, begging for a subject change, I said, 'Anyway, what was it you were going to say, grandpa?'

Edward looked like he wanted to say more, but mum cut him a warning look. Hurray for mum!

'Well, I didn't really want to say this while Jacquie was around, she is still a young werewolf, and I wasn't quite sure how she'd react, but there's evidence of a newborn. Actually, there's evidence of more than one. There've been bodies poorly disposed of and he humans have started suspecting serial killers.' Carlisle said.

I got a cold shiver down my spine. 'Where?'

'Around Port Angeles and Seattle.'

Oh, great. There goes my date.

'I think it would be wise if you didn't go to Port Angeles, Renesmee. Especially with a human.'

Here's the thing. If it weren't for the fact that my boyfriend was a vampire hunter, I probably would have agreed to cancel my date and go another time. Like after the newborn vampire issue had settled down. But I knew for a fact that Caleb could look after himself, and he'd be with me. We could handle a newborn. One that probably wouldn't even come after us.

'We'll be fine. Seriously. I'll see you guys later.' I said and made my way outside.

'You're not going to Port Angeles while there's a newborn vampire running around. And especially not while the Volturi are planning something.' Dad said, all authority-like.

'Look, I can take care of myself. You know I can.' I shot back.

'Fine then. Go. But don't think you'll be there by yourself. Me and Emmett will be watching the area to see if we can find the newborn.'

'But dad—'

'No buts, Nessie.' Mum said.

I growled. 'Fine.' And walked out the door, making my way to the garage, and Caleb's house.

**Okay please review (if you are still reading this story) and get ready for next chapter!!!!!**


	13. Caleb's Dad

**Okay, here's the next chapter like I promised!! I'll update again soon!!!!**

**CHAPTER 12—Caleb **

'Have you seen the news, Caleb?' my dad's voice snapped me out of thoughts that involved my girlfriend, Nessie, and how she was picking me up soon.

'No dad. I don't watch the news, remember? I actually have a life.' Yes, I sounded very disrespectful, but living with my dad is a serious pain.

'Well, it might interest you to know, that there are vampires in town. So you and your girlfriend need to be careful when you are in Port Angeles. I have evidence that there are new ones in Port Angeles and Seattle, but there are some here in Forks. So watch your back. And take your equipment.'

I groaned. Of course my dad would find some evidence that lead back to the vampires that were living right here in the same area as us. What he didn't know was that I was dating one of the vampires. And I planned to keep it that way. If he found out that Renesmee and her family were vampires....

I refused to think about it. He wasn't going to know. Ever.

My dad waddled in to the kitchen where I was sitting. When I say waddled, I meant it. He had a limp in his step because of when he'd dislocated his leg. He did it when he fought a vampire. Believe it or not, he'd won.

'Here. Drink this.' He said handing me a bottle.

'What is it?' I asked, taking a sip. It tasted sweet and sour at the same time. Salty, almost. And sticky.

'It's what will protect you from vampire venom. If a vampire tries to bite you while you have that stuff in your system, they will become very weak and sick. It makes them easier to kill.' He said.

I knew Nessie wouldn't try to bite me, so I drank more of it. 'What's it made of?' I decided to ask that after I'd finished. Just in case it was made of something really bizarre.

He studied me carefully. 'It is made with the ashes of a destroyed vampire and dead human blood. Mixed together with Holy Water and garlic, you've got a deadly poison for vampires.'

I resisted the urge to gag when I realised what I'd just drunk. I wonder how Nessie would react if I told her what kind of freaky vampire protection my dad had made me use now.

'Umm....thanks?' I said like it was a question.

'Thank me later. When you realise just how dangerous vampires can be and you've got the only full proof protection known to man.' He said in his passionate "I want to destroy every mythical creature" voice.

A knock at the door saved me from commenting.

*~*~*

'Caleb, I need to tell you something.' Nessie said after a while of driving to Port Angeles in her—very nice—convertible blue Volce Wagon Bug.

'Me too. You first.' I answered her. Then I wondered if she already knew about the vampires that were apparently wreaking havoc.

'My dad and my uncle are supervising our date.'

Okay. I was so not expecting that. 'Really? Why?'

'Because there's a newborn vampire running around and my dad is very protective of his baby girl.' She said with a roll of her eyes. 'Puh-lease, he is so overprotective. I'm a vampire for crying out loud! I can take care of myself. And you.' She said a little sheepishly.

I smiled and thought about how much Renesmee's vampire parents cared for her. For people who were supposed to be soulless, they all seemed to love Nessie a lot.

'But, hey. Wasn't there something you wanted to say?' Nessie asked, pulling me out of my reverie.

'Oh yeah. Well, I was going to tell you about the newborn vampire, but it seems you already knew that. The other thing was that you and your family need to be careful. My dad's on to you.'

'What?' she squeaked.

'Hey, relax. He's not going to even suspect you. He just knows that there are vampires in Forks.'

'No, no, no, no, no. That's not what's freaking me out. I haven't exactly told the 'rentals that you and your dad are vampire hunters. If I tell them that people are on to us—especially vampire hunters—they'll freak out and make us move. I won't get to see you anymore.'

I thought about never getting to see Nessie's smiley face ever again. The thought kind of scared me. I can't even imagine the future without Renesmee.

'Okay, so don't tell them I'm vampire hunter.' I pointed out.

'They're going to find out eventually.' She said with worry in her voice.

'Well, we'll just have to prolong that "eventually" for as long as we can.' I said, rubbing her leg comfortingly.

She still had a troubled expression, but she nodded.

**Hope you liked this chapter!! Trust me, there is way more to come!! And don't worry I haven't forgotten about the junior camp.**


	14. Reminiscence

**Yes, I know you all want to throw me under a bridge and murder me right now. I am so so so so so sorry!**

**So here is an update that goes for 13 pages long! Thanx so much for being so patient!**

**Jacquie**

"Did you tell her yet?"

"Shh!"

I prayed to God that my mum didn't hear that and swatted Kaine on the arm.

"What?" he mouthed. I glared at him, stripped off, and phased into my wolf form. I welcomed the familiar tingle in my bones and muscles and the slight relief of stress that came with walking around as an animal.

_What's wrong babe?_ Kaine's voice came into my mind nearly a second later.

_I told you to be careful what you say! What if she figures out I'm hiding something from her?_ I snapped back.

_Well... you are._

I rolled my eyes.

The thing is, my sister ran away from home to find her dad's kids. They were terrorizing the States by the sounds of it, so I was really hoping she found them soon. It was hurting my mum to be away from Skye. It was hurting me too, but at least I knew where she was.

When we'd gotten far away enough that I knew no vampires would hear us, (mentally or verbally) we phased back and got dressed. Nudity didn't bother the tribe much. We'd all seen each other, try as hard not to as we may. Although, it was kind of funny to see Kaine growl at our brother's when they thought about me. Not that I wanted them to...

Eeek!

"So, did you tell her yet?" Kaine asked again.

I felt a little frustrated. "What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, mum? You remember that vampire I killed? The one who raped you and got you pregnant? Well, apparently he did it as a hobby and Skye's off finding his remaining spawn?' Yeah, Kaine. I'm sure that will go down just fine." I couldn't believe how bitter I sounded.

Suddenly I couldn't hear Kaine's footsteps. I turned around and looked at him questioningly. He sat down on a fallen log.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to me.

"You're angry." He stated simply.

I frowned. "No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. What you just said about your mum. I mean, I knew it happened, but I've never heard you talk about it. So...what's wrong?"

I let out a sigh that I must have been holding for nearly three months. I had never, ever, talked about what happened to my mum. What I saw. I couldn't. It made me sick just thinking about it. But maybe I needed to talk to someone. Maybe I needed to get it off my chest.

_Saturday mornings were usually fun. For some bizarre reason unknown to man—or vampire—kind, I had woken up before 12 on a day that I would have much preferred to sleep in. Deciding I might as well do my science homework (one of the cons of attending high school) I got started._

_I was just starting to wonder why anyone even cared about the chemistry of acids and bases and what colour they would turn if a universal indicator was added when I heard whispering in my grandparent's bedroom._

_"...Carlisle thinks...passing through...Alice is a little edgy."_

_"...can't keep them locked up forever...growing up...Renesmee...not a baby anymore...care of herself..."_

_I didn't get much time to wonder what the hell they were talking about when mum stirred in her bed._

_"Hey. What are you doing?"she asked, frowning at the clock that read 6:48 am._

_"Homework." I answered. Like she didn't already know that._

_"This early?"_

_I rolled my eyes and shifted positions on my bed. Yes, I did my homework on the bed. It's more comfortable that way._

_All was quiet in Bella and Edward's room. I wasn't all that interested in what they were doing, so I just went back to my homework. Sometime later, mum left the room muttering about fresh air. I heard her telling her parents she was running around, and Bella's warning about vampires and I remembered her conversation with Edward in the bedroom._

_I had no intention of moving for at least another hour. I would have been perfectly happy to just sit where I was until I finished my homework and then maybe read a book. But something, I don't know what, but something, made me want to follow my mum._

_"Can I come too mum?"_

_"Have you finished your homework?" she answered my question with a question._

_"Well no... but I can do it tomorrow." I answered, still a little confused about my sudden urge to see the forest of Forks. But one thing I'd been taught in my six years of life, was that I should follow my instincts._

_As she took my hand we started running out the door. It was peaceful outside, the birds didn't fly away from us. I could see that mum was thinking about how fast we were going and how much she liked it. I pushed myself faster._

_An amazing smell came over me. I was about to comment on it when mum skidded to a halt, letting go of my hand._

_"What mum?" I asked her._

_I'd never seen such a panicked look on her face. "How far away from home are we?"_

_"Umm..." I thought about it. I recognised a few of the trees, and guessed we'd been circling around and we were nearly home. "About half an hour I think... why?" the look on her face was starting to freak me out._

_It was then that I saw two stunningly beautiful men come out from behind the trees. I remembered Bella and Edward's conversation, and realised, oh my god, vampires were passing through._

_Unknown vampires._

_Vampires that they wanted mum to watch out for._

_Vampires that were probably dangerous._

_I grabbed mum's hand and clung on tight. The only thought I was capable of was- 'Shit.' I sent it telepathically._

_I waited for mum to scold me for swearing, but realised this was so not the time._

_'Hey girls,' the one with blonde hair said. 'My name is Jackson and this is my friend Nick,' he pointed to the tall, muscular brown-haired man next to him. 'We want to play some games with you.'_

_I didn't quite understand what he meant, but figured it was bad because at that moment mum pulled me behind her and crouched down in front of me, the way she would when hunting a mountain lion._

_'Touch Jacquie and I swear I'll rip you apart. I've killed miserable parasites like you before.' She said in a voice I didn't recognise, and decided I never wanted to hear again._

_'Ooh, not very friendly.' Said Jackson._

_In a lightning fast movement, Nick was pulling my arms behind my back._

_'No! Don't touch her!' mum screeched, causing nearby birds to fly away, scared._

_I struggled against Nick, trying to use all my strength to make him let go me go. He slammed me into a tree and I screeched in shock. I hit his chest as he started—eeeww!—kissing down my neck. I didn't get what he was trying to do._

_I looked into my mum's eyes. I was so scared of what he might do to me. I saw the resolve in her eyes and realised we were in a very bad situation._

_Even though I tried harder to get nick away from me, mum stopped and said 'Deal.' Deal? What deal? When did she make a deal?_

_'Okay Nick, don't do anything to her. You can have some fun with this one after I'm done.' Jackson grinned at mum in a sick way that made my stomach turn._

_I felt Nick's teeth on my neck and yelled. 'STOP PLEASE!' I started shaking. I was starting to get really angry at Nick._

_'Jacquie it's okay!' mum said in what I assumed was supposed to be an assuring voice. It wasn't very convincing._

_'Shut up unless you want some too.' He whispered in my ear. Some of what? I wondered as he wrapped his arm around my waist and flew off deep into the forest. And I mean flew! He was faster than Edward, and we were at his destination in less than a minute._

_I barely registered that we were in an abandoned shack when I smelled all the blood. It was dead blood. Nick took me into a small room. It had a bed and—strangely enough—a computer. When I looked at his face I froze._

_"You know, Jackson said not to touch you." He ran his hand down my face. I shivered in fear. "But I don't always listen to Jackson."_

_I tried to move away from him, but he had my wrist in a bone crushing grip. I did not like the way he was touching me._

_"You ever had sex before?" he asked me, and I suddenly knew what it was he wanted. But.._

_"I thought it was about love..." at least, that's what mum had told me..._

_He laughed at me. More like cackled. "You are really inexperienced."_

_Oh, God. Oh, God._

_"Well, let me give you a run through. Usually, the guy starts by un-buttoning the girl's shirt..." he had all my buttons un-done before I could even think about what was going on. Then I pushed him. I pushed him so hard he actually let go of me for a second. I sprinted for the door, but he was too quick._

_He slammed me against the wall. I think it left a dent. He continued talking as if I hadn't said anything. "Then they take off their pants.."_

_He pushed me on the ground to do that part, and I screamed. Maybe if I was loud enough someone would hear me._

_Then I heard voices outside. "MUMMY!" I yelled out to her. I knew she was out there._

_"Shut. Up." Nick said and twisted my arm around so much that I started screaming. It hurt so much._

_Suddenly he pulled me up and held me from behind. I think he dislocated my shoulder. Or close to it. I could fear hot tear beginning to come down._

_"I'm coming baby!" I heard my mum call to me. I already felt ten times better, not that I felt good._

_Jackson pushed mum through the door way and slammed the door shut. He pushed her towards me and Nick. Nick grabbed her arm._

_'Guess what Nick, we've found the Cullen's!' Jackson said with a laugh._

_He turned towards the computer and typed some things in. After a minute he adjusted the webcam and pointed it at mum, Nick and I._

_He walked over towards us and looked at the camera._

_'Hey Cullen's! Glad we reached you! We have a show we want to put on!' Jackson said._

_I looked at the screen of the computer. It had the words RECORDING at the top and underneath it was a screen that showed who was watching. It had Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Bella and Edward's faces. Bella had her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. Edward looked as though he was ready to hurt someone._

_'What are you doing?' Bella's panicked voice came from the speakers of the computer._

_'We're having some fun!' Nick said. I found myself on the ground once again, this time with a kick in my gut. I screamed._

_'Jacquie!' Mum screamed. 'You said you wouldn't hurt her!'_

_He laughed. 'Isn't it a good thing I got a portable webcam?' I couldn't see what he was doing. My eyes were clenched together. 'Yes, I suppose I did say that. Nick, hold this one please.'_

_Nick grabbed my already sore shoulder and pulled me off the ground. H slammed me into the wall and pushed against my chest, holding me there. I started to pushed against him, but winced in pain. My stomach felt like it had been shot._

_I looked up and saw Jackson pinning my mum to the bed._

_'Get off her!' I screeched. She looked up at me, and I was suddenly angry. Why wasn't she doing anything to try and stop this? Couldn't she get Jackson off her?_

_'Jacquie just stop freaking out or they'll hurt you!' she yelled at me._

_'Listen to your mother!' Jackson laughed sarcastically at me._

_He turned to mum and said. 'It's a good thing your experienced Nessie Cullen!' he said seductively, yet loud enough for everyone to hear. 'Innocent girls aren't as fun.'_

_I pushed against Nick harder than ever. I had to get to my mum._

_'I've been doing this for a long time babe. I love the way my victims squirm and beg me to stop. When we got given the job of taking the youngest Cullens, we couldn't resist.'_

_I almost threw up then and there._

_'Our masters will reward us. There is no way your family won't want revenge after we're through with you two!' Nick said spitefully._

_'Your masters? Oh my God. You're part of the Volturi!'I yelled. But seriously, who else could have done this without the fear of being killed?_

_'Yeah, but we like to take a vacation every once in a while and change our eating habits. We aren't going to drink your blood of course, Aro would have us killed. We are going to have some fun with you two since you are less breakable beings before we hand you over though. Human's are too soft.' Jackson said indifferently. 'Now back to business.' He said, grinning mum._

_'Don't touch my mum!' I screamed before being punched I the stomach. That was really starting to tick me off._

_I must have had a terrifying look on my face because Nick flinched. Good. He should be afraid._

_I heard mum scream and then growl. I didn't want to look at what Jackson was doing. I didn't want to see this. But I couldn't look away. It seemed to go on forever, but I knew it couldn't have been that long. I finally snapped out of my trance and tried to get Nick to let go of me, but stopped as soon as I noticed Jackson coming toward us._

_'You better be a good girl while I'm gone, or you'll end up like your mummy.' he said. I flinched and looked at her._

_Jackson walked out of the room to do god knows what. Nick spun me around so that he could look directly into my eyes._

_'I'm feeling pretty bored. Do you think I can have a turn with your mum?' he asked curiously. His voice had an edge to it._

_That made me so angry I was shaking. I felt like I could break something. I had the shocking thought of wanting rip his face off pull his limbs out of their sockets._

_'I thought I told you to be a good girl.' Jackson's voice came from outside the door. My mind went blank and I froze._

_Jackson walked in and made his way over to my mum. Nick was still recording. The hopeless look on mum's face told me she'd given up._

And looking back now, I realised something.

That was the moment I found my strength.

That was the moment I let sweet, innocent Jacquie Cullen, turn into Jacquelyn Black.

That was the moment I found my place in the world.

That was the moment I grew up.

That poor, hopeless, defenceless look on my mother's face was all it took for me to become so angry with Jackson and Nick that I let the angry, monstrous feeling overtake me, let growls engulf me completely, and let the wolf that's always been inside break free.

"You know what Kaine?" I said, looking up at the love of my life. "You're right. I do feel a little better."

He put an arm around me. "Jacquie... I had no idea you went through that. I'm... I'm sorry I brought it up."

I touched his face, where I saw him wearing a frown. I don't think I'd ever seen him frown before. "It's okay. I really do feel better."

I reached up on my toes to kiss him. I was aiming at trying to reassure him that I wasn't mad or upset at him, but the intensity picked up a bit. A lot more than I was used to.

When I pulled away from him I was breathing hard. I was a little shocked at the thought that even after what I had witnessed between my mother and Jackson, and even though I was only six years old, I may want more than kissing.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that and I promise I will NEVER leave it that long again.!**


	15. Close Call

**And after an extremely longwait, here is the next chapter of Journey to Eternal Bliss. My writer's block is gone, and the school holidays have provided me with plenty of time to catch up on writing :)**

**many apologies on taking so long, and thankyou to all those who have always waited patiently**

**Chapter 14—Close Call**

**Renesmee**

"That movie sucked."

Caleb laughed and slung his arm over my shoulder. "I wasn't aware you were even watching it."

I grinned up at him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I had other things on my mind. But what I saw of it sucked."

He shook his head, still smirking.

After a little while of walking, I noticed there were less people around than usual on a Saturday night. It was kind of eerie. People walked with their heads down, not making eye contact with anyone. It didn't take me long to figure out why.

"People are scared, Caleb." I commented after a man nearly walked into us, apologized a hundred times, then scampered away into a building.

He nodded. "Do you think it's because of the Newborn?"

"Well, they don't know it's a vampire, but they'd be scared of whoever is going around slashing people's throats."

"Touché."

"Do you even know what that word means?"

"Not a clue."

I giggled, something I hadn't done in what felt like years, but had really only been two weeks. I sighed—and caught a scent that wasn't entirely human.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked when I stopped walking.

My eyes scanned the darkness. "There's a vampire here."

**Skye**

"You may want to hurry up a bit."

I didn't even turn my head in the direction of Jackson's voice. It was kind of scary that I'd gotten used to him popping out of thin air. "Why is that? I thought you said we had plenty of time."

He leaned against the wall next to the door I was trying to unlock. "Well, the saints of salvation have picked up the fragrance of our mystery person."

I stared at him. "Can you speak a form of English that normal people understand? My sanity is at stake here."

He stared off into space. "What is normal?" he mused to himself. He looked back at me. "The Cullen's—or more specifically, Renesmee and her human pet—have picked up the scent of a vampire. The same vampire who you happen to be looking for."

"You're telling me this now?"

"Better late than never."

I gave up trying to open the door subtly and kicked it down.

The smell of blood was strong and lingered in the air. I'd picked up the scent of a vampire along the edge of Port Angeles that had sparked my curiosity. It wasn't one I knew, and I'd thought my family were the only coven within this area. So I figured either someone was just passing through, or a new vampire had settled into the area. Most likely the same vampire wreaking havoc among the humans at night.

There was also a third possibility that ran through my mind. Maybe one of Jackson's children was around and he'd changed someone. I wasn't sure how likely that was, but I wanted to know who this vampire was.

I took a few steps into the dark apartment. The stench of death hit me in the face. I started feeling a little edgy, and felt the pull of a vision coming to me.

I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, a young woman with short black hair was reaching a hand out to me. She had the luminescent look of a spirit who was yet to cross over. Something—or someone—was keeping her here.

But who?

The ghostly woman looked at me with incredibly depressed eyes. I'd never seen such a sorrowful expression on anyone's face before. She pointed her outstretched hand away from me, in the direction of the kitchen, to the right of the small apartment.

I took a deep breath and approached with caution. The closer I got to the kitchen the stronger the stench of vampire became. Along with it came a new smell; the scent of another vampire, mixed with something a little extra. I'd know that smell anywhere.

There was a hybrid in this house.

My breathing sped up a bit as I heard the hybrid's heartbeat. I was absolutely certain I was about to encounter one of Jackson's remaining children. However, I was also slightly worried.

If there was another vampire here, then technically, I was trespassing on their area. They could be potentially pissed off that I was wandering through their apparent home, in an attempt to locate what was probably in their eyes, their hybrid. I did not want to start a fight with a newborn, but I had to know for sure.

As I made my way through the kitchen, I could hear the heartbeat becoming louder. To the right was a closed door, and the closer I moved towards it, the more certain I became that opening it would lead me to the hybrid, and probably the vampire who lived with it.

"Hello?" I called cautiously. "I come in peace." I nearly laughed at the ridiculousness of my statement. Almost.

There was movement behind the door, but no one responded. I wasn't entirely sure whether that was a good sign or not.

My fingertips were on the handle when I was overcome with nerves.

What if the newborn really was pissed at me for coming in? I sensed the black haired women to my left, and a quick look at her face showed anticipation. Deciding she didn't want any harm to be bestowed upon me, I opened the door.

The first thing I saw was the unmistakeable dead body of the black haired women. It was mangled at the stomach, and blood was everywhere around her. Her eyes were closed, but a look of pain and terror gripped her facial features, erasing any signs of the beauty I knew she must have once had.

The second thing that grabbed my attention was the small child sitting on the bed behind her. He looked to be about two years old, but I knew in fact that he was much younger. He had short black hair that was obviously the result of a bad haircut. He looked at me with a startled, yet curious, expression, and looked as though he was about to say something when a vicious snarl erupted from the side of the room.

I didn't get much time to look at the newborn before she lunged at me with a growl.

**Renesmee**

I sat at a late night café with Caleb, my still full Frappe sitting in front of me, as I waited for my dad to call.

I looked up to see Caleb studying me with pursed lips.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. You just surprised me is all."

I sat up a little straighter. "Why is that?"

"Well," he began, "I kind of thought you'd want to go investigate yourself."

I raised my eyebrows. "I normally would have, but if I didn't tell them straight away I'd be in shit later. Plus, they'd give me yet another lecture about my safety and the importance of making sure any humans around me are safe." I shook my head.

Caleb propped his head on one of his hands, an incredulous look on his face.

"What?" I said again, this time feeling slightly amused.

Caleb smiled. "It's nothing. Just that everything I've ever been taught my whole life has been about why my family has made it a mission to kill any vampire that we come across. Vampires are supposed to be heartless, soulless monsters that prey on innocent people and stalk the night. But then I meet you, and you're so kind and caring that that is enough to turn my beliefs upside down. Then you tell me your family protects human lives for a living, and worry about your safety." He shook his head. "My entire life is spiralling into confusion."

I reached out my hand and placed it on top of his free one. He squeezed my hand.

"I'm not sure whether or not I should be offended that I am the source of your impending madness." I joked.

He looked into my eyes. "Definitely not offended. My life may be confusing right now, but it's a lot more interesting." He lowered his voice and leaned closer to me. "I kind of like all this confusion."

**Skye**

"Get. Off. Me!" I growled at the snarling creature whose teeth were getting dangerously close to my neck. Her scarlet eyes burned with an animalistic rage.

Somehow, I managed to flip her over and pin her to the ground by her shoulders, but her attack didn't let up.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. Her voice was razor sharp, yet it sounded like an orchestra of harps.

I tried to use her momentary slight lapse in aggressiveness to my advantage.

"I'll let you go when you calm down. I don't want to hurt you."

She glared daggers at my face, but she at least stopped moving. As her breathing slowed down—slightly—and as her face relaxed, I noticed a great defining feature I hadn't before.

She was so _young_.

On further inspection, I realised she was very small, maybe only 4 feet tall. Her long black hair stood out against her vampire-pale skin, and her face, while not contorted in rage, looked almost childlike.

No, scratch that, completely childlike.

I tried not to panic, I honestly did. But I couldn't help my voice sounding scared when I asked, "How old are you?"

The glare was slowly coming back. "I'm turning seven on the 16th of October."

October was nearly four months away.

Any vampire under the age of ten was considered to be too young to be taught.

This girl was _six_.

"Oh. My. God." I couldn't help whispering in horror.

The newborn vampire terrorising Port Angeles was an immortal child.


	16. What I Should Not Have Done

**Skye**

I knew I should have killed her then and there.

Immortal children were against the law.

They were dangerous, deadly, lethal, unteachable, a vulnerability to the vampire race, unable to keep our secret. However you wanted to describe them, there was absolutely no doubt that every living vampire in the entire world would agree I should not have done what I did.

I should not have risen and released the child.

I should not have allowed her to run to the hybrid sitting on the bed with outstretched arms, waiting for her to pick him up.

I should not have panicked at the warning of Jackson. The warning that Edward and Emmet were drawing nearer, and were about to pick up my scent.

I should not have looked at who I now realised was the ghost of their mother.

I should not have stared into her pleading eyes. She knew what would happen to her children if I left now. My family members would destroy the girl, and either destroy the boy for creating her, or take him back to the mansion. No matter how compassionate the Cullen vampires were, they would not risk a war with the Volturi just to keep the immortal child alive.

But when I looked back at the two small children, I saw something in them that had me frozen, unable to decide what to do.

The girl hadn't attacked me since she'd picked up the boy. She was, however, looking up at me expectantly. With the way she covered him with her hair, and tried to hide him from my view, I realised she hadn't attacked me out of rage, or because I was in her territory.

She was trying to protect her brother.

I made my decision without thinking, and watched their mother fade away with a smile on her face.

When I found myself sprinting away from Port Angeles, the boy tucked safely on my hip, dragging the unwilling girl by the wrist at my other side, all I could think was that I'd broken the number one law in the vampire world.

If the Volturi ever found me, I would die.

I could never return to my family. Ever.

It was then I realised how much I wanted to.

* * *

**Thanks again for waiting so long :) i hope these long awaited chapters were satisfying**


	17. Teenagers

**Chapter 16**

**Edward**

"You what!"

Bella sighed next to me. Nessie had a very, very short temper these last few weeks. It seemed Jacquie was extremely good at setting it off too. Jacquelyn Cullen, my oldest granddaughter had just decided to tell Nessie something that had been gnawing at her for weeks. Something she had been avoiding. It wasn't that I expected Renesmee to take Jacquie's news lightly, but I had thought she would maintain a small amount of calm.

"Please don't get too mad mum. It's not like I'm going to get into any trouble. I just want to go to school on the reservation. You know, to learn more about the Quileute tribal history." Jacquie said nervously.

Nessie glared at her. This was one of the few times I'd seen her looking like a vampire. She usually had such a kind and caring nature that it was almost impossible to picture her mad.

Her thoughts were more incoherent than they had been since Skyla ran away. I gave Bella a side-long glance, trying to convey with my eyes that I was prepared to hold Nessie back if she turned violent.

Please don't tear my eyes out! Jacquie thought, wait, what am I thinking? Mum isn't going to hurt me. I think. Jeez, this is so not the time to spring this sort of thing on her.

Nessie's nostrils flared for a second, before she sprinted out the door.

"Oh-kay..." Jacquie said, eyes wide and staring at the recently slammed front door.

I put my arm on her shoulder. "She's going to let you go. But she just needs a little time to release her anger." I told her, as I got a picture of Nessie's mind. She was uprooting trees somewhere about a mile outside the house.

"I've never seen her like this... what's happening to her?" Jacquie's voice shook.

I hugged her a little tighter. "Her daughter ran away for no apparent reason. You don't think that might have something to do with it?"

I didn't mean to sound harsh, but Jacquie flinched. Should I tell them? No, Skye made me promise not to. Oh crap, sunshine, lollipops and rainbows. Fairies running through the trees of Neverland. Damn, damn, damn!

"Okay. Out with it." I said looking her in the eyes. I knew she knew where Skye was, or at least what she was up to, but I was waiting for her to tell me.

Jacquie stared at me in horror for a few minutes before blurting out, "I can't tell you!"

Bella looked at us curiously. "Can't tell us what dear?"

Jacquie looked at me with pleading eyes, she looked so much like a begging puppy—no pun intended—that I almost didn't say what I did next.

"You better tell me what you know right now young lady or I will personally have you confined to the house for the next decade."

Jacquie glared at the floor, grudgingly re-telling everything she knew about what Skye had been up to in the past month in her mind.

I tried not to cringe at several of the more gruesome details, and was already formulating a way to bring her back within milliseconds when Jacquie said:

"You can't go looking for her." She sounded almost panicked. "She'll know your coming and just run off even further. She's too stubborn for her own good."

"I can't just let this go, Jacquelyn."

"Please." Queue the puppy dog eyes. "Just let her do what she has to do. As soon as she done she'll come back. I know she will. But I think she needs more time to figure out who she is before she comes back."

I internally sighed. Had we, as a family, not given Skye the space she needed to figure things out on her own? Were we, as Jacquie was thinking in the back of her mind, not that she'd admit it, being too overprotective of the youngest Cullen members?

Despite the fact that Skye's intentions to look for her family members did make sense on a level, putting herself in danger—and I had no doubt she knew about the newborns terrorising the city—wandering off alone and refusing to contact her family seemed almost typical of the rebellious actions displayed by the teenagers of society.

Later, as I recounted everything I'd learned from Jacquie to Bella, she made an observation that tied in with my earlier thoughts.

"You know, after Jacob died, Nessie never really got to be what I'd call a normal teenager."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, she really had to grow up when she had Jacquelyn."

"It's not just that." She shifted her body to face me on the bed we were lying on. "She was never a whiney teenager who fought with her parents and thought the world was against her."

I smirked at her. "You're not giving a very good name to teenagers, you know."

"Oh, you know what I mean. We hear enough of the drama that goes on at school with our classmates to have a fairly accurate perception of how the teenage mind works."

"Okay, so what's your point?"

"I'm not done yet. Even Jacquie never seemed compelled to strike out against her mother, so to speak."

I sat up, thinking I knew where this was going. "So, you think that because we've never had to deal with what you call a 'normal' teenage girl…"

She nodded. "No one was prepared to even consider the fact that maybe Skyla was."

I sighed.

"Teenagers want space. They don't like it when people try to control their every move. Least of all their parents."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting," Bella paused for dramatic effect, "that maybe Skye just wants to be left alone for a while, like every other moody teenager on the planet."

I considered this. "But we can't just let her wander off on her own when there are uncontrollable newborns on the loose. You and I both know that she doesn't stand a chance against one of them."

She sat up and faced me. "Do we really know that? She's a lot stronger than everyone gives her credit for. And even if she can't defend herself against an attacker, she can run nearly as fast as you can."

I sighed once again, getting quite bored of the action I'd repeated more than was necessary for one night. "Okay, so we'll give her some space. But if she's gone too much longer I think we really should go looking for her."

"Deal." Bella smiled and then pounced on me. "You know," She said slyly, "it's kind of amusing, that even vampires have to deal with regular teenage dramas."

**Phew. now that i've got three chapters off my chest i can focus on my remaining neglected stories. so tell me what you think so far guys :)**


	18. Amazon

**Chapter 17**

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Well it's either this or nothing."

The immortal child glared at me, and I braced myself for another attack. "You can't tell me what to do. You're not my mummy!"

I took in a deep breath. "Look, I'm trying to help you. Jaguars don't taste that bad. They just take some getting used to."

She huffed and sat on the mossy ground, arms crossed. Two weeks of point-blank refusals and constant arguments had gotten me absolutely no where. I was at a loss as to how to force feed this girl. Since I dragged her all the way to South America, leaving her brother in the care of Miranda, I'd had no luck in getting her to feed on animals. She had to be the most stubborn creature on the planet. The fact that her temper tantrums could last hours and usually resulted in the destruction of part of the Amazon rainforest didn't help.

I hadn't slept in three weeks. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep up with her.

"Will you please just try it?" I begged.

Her eyes were as black as charcoal, and the deep purple bruise colour under her eyes were more than enough indication that she was incredibly thirsty. I was more than surprised she'd lasted this long without hunting, but I could tell by the look on her face she was tempted to give up her battle with me to feed on the Jaguar that was hiding on top of the braches in the trees above us.

I'd chosen the Amazon as the place to hide her—for now—because I knew it had a vast variety of animal species, but also because it was as far away from human civilisation that you could get in America. I knew there were tribes who lived in the Amazon, but I was confident I'd be able to keep the immortal child away from them.

She lasted another ten minutes before she gave up and viciously attacked the Jaguar. She'd drained it dry in seconds.

She turned and faced me—eyes glowing red, mouth dripping with blood—and glowered.

"I'm still thirsty."

I pointed to the right, where I knew another one was hiding. She was on it quicker than a lighting strike.

We co-operated like this for a while—her glaring at me, me pointing in the direction of some animals—until she finally stopped. Crossing her arms, she stormed over to one of the many logs that she had ripped from the ground and sat on it, pointedly looking away from me.

I waited ten minutes before joining her. She stiffened, but didn't move away. Good. We were making progress.

"I remember the first time I drank animal blood." I told her, trying to get a reaction. Nothing. "It tasted like wet dogs."

Still nothing. I internally sighed, knowing I was fighting a losing battle. I was about to stand and give her some space when she finally spoke.

"We used to have a dog." She said, her sweet, bell like voice rasped. "He had a huge black spot on his back."

When she didn't elaborate I tried to keep the conversation flowing. "What was his name?" I asked, expecting her to say Patch or Spot or some other normal dog name.

"Rumplestiltskin." She said indifferently.

Oh-kay … definitely not what I was expecting.

"That's an interesting name." I commented. Very interesting indeed…

"Mummy used to read me that story all the time. It was my favourite." She said, still refusing to face me, but I was glad the hard edge had left her voice.

I had no idea what she was talking about, but at least she was talking. "So … are you going to tell me your name now?"

She turned, ever so slowly in my direction. "I hate my name." the glower was back, and I could hear a snarl building in her voice.

Uh-oh. "Well, what do you want your name to be?"

She stared at me quizzically. "You mean I can change it?"

Why not? It's not like it mattered. She couldn't live in the human world anymore. Ever. Why keep anything that tied her to it? "Sure."

She pursed her lips. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course. There's no rush." If it meant she'd think about something other than how much she claimed to hate me, she could think about what she wanted her name to be for the next decade for all I cared.

Assuming she lived that long…

A wave of vertigo hit me. Three weeks was the longest I'd ever stayed awake for. I was nearly four months old, and I usually slept a little bit every Saturday. I once stayed awake for two weeks, and I had been fine, but being the only person awake got kind of boring.

Now I wished I could sleep for a year. I was certainly tired enough.

I cast a nervous glance at the child. I wasn't stupid enough to think I could doze off without her noticing, and I was almost certain she'd run off the first chance she got.

My phone rang and I jumped. Happy for a distraction, I answered without thinking who could have been on the other end.

"Skye, when are you coming back?"

I breathed. Miranda. "I don't know…" I glanced at the child, who was pointedly ignoring me.

There was a slight pause on the other end. "Look, I know what you're trying to do, and you're wasting your time. You're just going to get attached and then it'll make the inevitable that much harder…"

I tried not to think about what she was telling me. "I have to try, Miranda. I can't just kill her…"

The girl's head snapped up and she looked at me. I saw, for the first time, fear in her eyes.

"I'm not going to kill you." I told her fiercely, forgetting I was on the phone.

There was a groan on the other end. "Jordan keeps asking for her." Miranda said, a note of sadness plaguing her words.

"Jordan…" the girl whispered so quietly that I barely heard her.

I looked at her face. She looked more vulnerable than I'd ever seen her. The one thing I'd managed to figure out about her personality was that she didn't like displaying her emotions. At all. Seeing her look so confused and lost and scared made me feel like … like I needed to protect her.

A ship sank in the pit of my stomach.

"I'll call you back." I told Miranda before hanging up on her.

I shouldn't be feeling like this. It was wrong. I shouldn't have taken her from her house. I should have let Edward find her. He would have done the right thing and destroyed he on sight.

But was killing this child really the right thing to do? Was ripping her apart, limb from limb, and setting fire to her body serving justice for man-and-vampire-kind? This creature, so scared and confused, had no idea of the trouble she was in just by existing.

My idea of right and wrong was separated by a permanently blurred line these days.

"Are you really going to kill me?" the girl asked in a small voice.

I was pretty sure that if she could cry, there would be tears in her eyes. Terrified tears.

I tried to answer truthfully, but I wasn't even sure what the truth was. "I don't want to kill you."

She glared. "So you are going to kill me."

I was suddenly struck by an idea. "You want to see your brother, right?"

She nodded warily.

"Okay." I prepared myself for her reaction. "I need to go to sleep. So if you promise not to run away while I sleep, I'll take you back to Jordan. And I promise I won't kill you."

I let her think about it, and I was impressed that she managed to concentrate for so long.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." She nodded.

I lied down on the mossy floor, and shut my eyes.

"I'm Zelda." I heard her voice say.

I smiled. "That's a beautiful name."I said.

I was almost asleep when I said. "And Zelda? If you do run away, I'll find you." Then I drifted off to a much welcomed sleep.


	19. Immortal Children

**iiiiiiiimmmmmmm bbbbaaaaaaccccccckkkkkkkkk**

**i know i've had a lot of messages from people asking me when i'm going to write a new chapter, have i abandoned the story, where the hell are you, things like that, and im really greatful to those of you who did, cause otherwise i may not have had the motivation to continue writing. since i last updated, i've been so busy doing the school certificate (no band sixes :( but its all good still got band fives :D weirdly enough my highest mark was on computing skills and science, which i am so shitty at its amazing i passed the exams at all, i nearly didn't in the yearly exams so how the hell it was my highest school certificate subject i will never know.) and then i was just so drained during the last few weeks of school that i literally did nothing but lay my head on the desk and try to stay awake in history and maths. if this is how tiring the school certificate is im dreading the higher school certificate. still got two more years though :)**

**anyway enough of my rambling. ive written about five chapters and will post them all up asap, not too sure how many ive got to go since i still have so much i want to put in, but im guestimating about 10-20. :)**

**thanks for your patience!**

**xxxx**

**Chapter 18**

"You're going to get yourself killed." Jackson announced when I found myself drifting out of my dreams and into a state of nothingness I hadn't visited in what felt like forever.

I looked around at him. We were standing in a stone castle by the looks of things. It was cold, dark and damp, and the roughly cut rocks enclosed us in a small passageway that could barely fit two people.

"Are we in another one of my memories?" I wondered. But I could never imagine why on earth I'd be in a castle.

Jackson shook his head. "If this were your memory I wouldn't be speaking to you right now. At least not like I know what you're trying to do with that child. No, we're in one of my memories. This is what the Volturi's home used to look like. Most of it was knocked down and rebuilt, but some of the underground tunnels remained."

"That child's name is Zelda…" I muttered.

Jackson groaned. "_That_ is what you took from what I just said? Please tell me you're not getting attached to her, Skye. Immortal children are one of the most mesmerising creatures to ever walk the planet, but that makes them incredibly dangerous."

I didn't want to look at him. "She's not that bad. I think she's getting better at controlling herself."

I felt Jackson's hands grip my shoulders. The shock of him being able to touch me made me look up at him as he shook me.

"Skyla! Immortal children cannot control their emotions. Their mental capacities are stuck permanently at the age they were changed, and little kids don't understand the enormity of what we are. They're a threat to everyone." Jackson actually looked slightly scared. But I knew nothing scared him. Except the ghosts, maybe.

But he was only scared of ghosts because he couldn't control them. I could send them away from me if they really bugged me, but that's what made my power and Jackson's power different.

I heard movement to the left of the long passageway, and before I could blink Jackson was walking towards the stone archway at the end. I followed him, trying to keep up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Just kept strolling along like he had no care in the world. He turned left, then right, then after a long walk turned right again.

The room we turned into was nothing like the passageways.

It was huge, for starters. The Cullen Mansion would probably fit in here twice. The roof was made of glass, and the sun shone down making it look so light and open. It was almost welcoming.

Except for the fact that the Volturi were sitting in thrones on the other side of the room.

I shivered when I saw them. I'd never met them before, but I'd heard enough stories to know who they were.

Aro sat in the middle, looking hungrily at something I hadn't seen yet. On either side of him were Caius, who was glaring, and Marcus, looking exceptionally unenthusiastic. To the left of Caius were Jane and Alec, the Witch Twins, and to the right of Marcus was—

Jackson.

And Nick, Jackson's now dead partner in crime. All of the vampires were staring at the door across from me. It didn't take long to see why.

Demetri and Felix barged in through the door, and I was surprised it didn't break down.

They were dragging a small boy, only about nine years old. He thrashed and howled against his captors, then sank his teeth into Felix's arm. Felix shook him off and gripped his throat.

They dragged the kid to the centre of the room, directly in front of Aro. Aro's hungry look was gone, replaced by one of complete superiority.

"Who is your creator, young one?" he said, his voice raspy. The milky whites of his eyes displayed no emotion.

The boy growled and attempted to leap at him, which was a futile effort.

Suddenly the boy was on the floor, writhing in pain. I looked up at Jane, who was smirking at down at her handiwork.

"That's enough, dear." Aro said, once again without emotion.

Jane, still smirking, released the boy from her painful death-trap. He gasped in pain, and tried to fill his useless lungs with oxygen—not that he needed it.

"I do not have patience for your lack of respect, newborn. I'm only going to ask you once more who your creator is." Aro said, staring intently at the boy.

The child looked up at him from his position on the floor. "Go to hell." He growled, sounding nothing like a child.

Aro descended on him. He gripped his face with hands and tilted his head, listening the boy's thoughts. He only did this for a second before looking up at Felix and, with a nod, gave the signal to destroy the boy.

I felt sick with horror. I wanted to look away, but I was transfixed to the scene playing out in front of me.

The boy shrieked in pain as he was ripped limb from limb. I had the sneaking suspicion Jane was influencing some of his agony, but I tried desperately not to think about it. It seemed to last forever, and I prayed the child's suffering would end soon.

Eventually, my prayers were answered.

Smoke filled the room, but I could still see the satisfied look on Aro's face. He knew who had created the child, and I knew that whoever it was had no escape.

Across the room, I noticed Jackson—memory Jackson, real Jackson was nowhere in sight—staring at the fire that had become the child, a solemn expression on his face.

Jackson's memory faded away, leaving me with an increasing feeling of dread.

If the Volturi ever found out about Zelda, she'd suffer the same fate as the immortal child I didn't know.

But before that, Aro would read her mind. He'd see me helping her, protecting her, attempting to teach her control.

The Volturi would come for me next.

And then what? Obviously Aro's obsession with knowledge would lead him to invade my mind, and he'd see that I was a Cullen.

A feeling of dread clouded my thoughts.

I opened my eyes to see that Zelda was still sitting on the log she'd practically tied herself to when I had fallen asleep. She'd kept her promise and hadn't moved.

She wasn't facing me. If I acted now, she wouldn't even see me coming. I could kill her quickly, and she'd feel as little pain as possible. I'd save her from the torture of the Volturi and their mind games. A lump rose in my throat when I realised only hours ago I promised I wouldn't kill her.

I was almost completely decided on ending her life, when she turned around. She looked at me, realising I was awake.

I stared into her beautiful crimson eyes. I couldn't breathe for a whole minute. She wasn't glaring at me. Her face showed an emotion I hadn't seen before, one I did not think I'd ever see on her face, especially if I was who she was looking at. She was happy. She was actually smiling at me. I knew she wanted me to be proud of her for following my instructions, just like any child would when wanting praise from those they looked up to. The smile on her face was absolutely beautiful. She was beautiful. I never wanted to look away from her again. I was completely in awe of the mesmerising creature in front of me.

I could feel myself falling into a pit of despair and sadness. It was hopeless. There was no way I could kill her now.

I loved her.

I'd never had this feeling before, and for a second I understood the love a mother had for her child. I always thought I didn't belong in this world, and had wondered how my mum could have possibly kept me after what Jackson did to her. But I understood it now. No matter how I came to be, I was her child. She loved me, even though I could have killed her when I was born. A mother would die for her child, and I knew no matter what, my mum would go through anything to protect me. Because I was hers.

Just like Zelda was mine.

It gave me physical pain to even think of her being hurt. I felt ashamed of myself for even considering causing her harm. I knew had to protect her at all costs, even if it meant endangering my life.

So I wondered what on earth I could possibly do to protect her.

When I thought she was ready, I could bring her with me to find my remaining siblings. I still had another brother and sister to find, and I was the only person who could find them. While I knew I could call Miranda and tell her their location, I didn't know if she could control herself long enough around the humans she'd certainly encounter in her quest to find them. So when we eventually did find them, we could all go to Forks, and try to live under the radar. I knew that my family, once they got over their initial shock and anger, would love Zelda as much as I did. Even Miranda and the rest of Jackson's children would be welcomed into our ever growing coven. Mum might have a hard time with having any part of Jackson near her, but she'd grown to love me, and I knew her well enough that she could grow to love them too.

But I kept coming back to the same thought.

The Volturi had it in for the Cullen's. Bringing Zelda home would be just the excuse they needed to declare war on my family, and I doubted anyone, despite the fact that they had stood to fight with them to protect my mother over twenty years ago, would do the same to defend an actual immortal child.

Our coven, no matter how big, wouldn't stand a chance against the Volturi alone.

But… if I didn't go home, if I stayed wondering the world with Miranda, Zelda, Angelo, Jordan, and whoever else we found, then my family would never know Zelda existed.

If the Volturi ever found me or Zelda, my family's lives wouldn't be in danger. There was no way the Volturi would risk their already shady reputation by destroying a well respected coven that had not known one of their own had committed the worst crime in Vampire law. What the Cullen's didn't know, could not possibly hurt them.

My heart squeezed tight in my chest. Zelda already knew about Miranda, so if the Volturi came for us there was no way I could stop them from killing her, and I felt guilty for that. She'd done nothing but help me, and I was repaying her with an immortal life as a vampire fugitive.

But I could protect my family. My mum, my sister, my grandparents, my aunts, my uncles; none of them could ever see me again if I had any chance of protecting them from the Volturi.

If I had known that the last time I saw my family was the last time I'd ever see them, maybe I wouldn't have been so quick to leave.

It hurt that I was only now just starting to realise how much I loved them, and how important they were to me. I was stupid for ever doubting the love my family shared, for everyone in it, including me, no matter how I came to be.

"Are you okay?" a small voice asked me.

I hadn't realised I was crying until Zelda brought me back to reality.

I didn't want to lie to her. "No." My voice was thick, and for the first time in my life, I broke out into sobs.

Zelda didn't say anything while I cried. She just held on to me. I was thankful that she didn't speak; I needed to sort through my emotions before I could think about anyone else.

I wasn't sure how long I cried for before I was able to steady my breathing. When my mind caught up with my body I knew I shouldn't have cried in front of Zelda.

Whether she liked it or not, I was responsible for her now. She needed me in control of my emotions as well as know where we went from here.

When I was confident that I could speak without crying again, I released Zelda's tiny frame. I hadn't realised I'd been clinging on to her.

"Okay." I said, preparing myself mentally. "Okay."

Zelda looked at me, waiting for a course of action. She may be a child, but she wasn't stupid. She knew something was about to happen, and was waiting for instructions.

I stood up, and she followed suit. I began walking the direction we'd come two weeks ago. Slowly, at a human pace.

"Where are we going?" she asked. She'd become a lot calmer since she'd fed, but I knew it wouldn't last.

"I'm not sure yet." I told her. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and hit Miranda's number.

She answered before the first ring. "Skyla! Do you know how worried I've been?" she went on for a few minutes with a lecture that made me think—painfully—of my mum when Jacquie didn't call her when she was out too long with Kaine.

"Please tell me that girl isn't still with you." A note of worry was in her voice, but I knew she knew the answer.

"I can't just," I worded my thoughts carefully, not wanting to scare or aggravate Zelda, "get rid of her. It's not her fault she's like this."

Miranda sounded tired when she spoke next. "Skye, Jackson told me about immortal children. It doesn't matter what you do or say to her, she won't be able to control herself. Do you really want the Volturi to come after her?"

If I was human I think I'd have a headache. "No. I don't want that."

Miranda was silent for so long I wondered if she hung up. But then I heard a child's voice in the background. "I wanna talk to my sister!"

I knew it was Jordan, and I knew he wasn't talking about me.

I handed the phone to Zelda, and she took it eagerly. "Jordan?"

"Sister!" Jordan said, in a clear voice. Hmm… so she hadn't told Jordan her name either. Weird. "When are you coming back? I miss you. Miranda's really nice. You'll like her."

Zelda looked up at me. I sighed and nodded.

"Soon, I think. I miss you too, Jordan." Her little voice sounded sad.

"Just come home really fast, sister. I'm getting really big, you know. Miranda says she thinks I look four." He said matter-of-factly.

Zelda smiled for the second time in one day. I did a double take. "You'll be bigger than me soon." She said.

So, she understood that he was growing and she was not. Zelda was smarter than I'd given her credit for.

We'd quickened our pace a fair bit, and we were walking at a speed human's would have to sprint for.

Zelda and Jordan talked for a little while longer. He told her Miranda was making him drink animal blood, and she told him I was making her do the same. She told him her name was Zelda, and he said it was really pretty. After listening to them talk for about five minutes, I realised that Jordan was dumbing down their conversation, the way an adult would for a child. Miranda had told me he was extremely smart, but I hadn't realised Jordan had already reached a greater mentality than his older sister.

I started wondering what life was like for them before I'd found them. Zelda had raised her little brother, yet he was smarter than she was. I knew she must have hunted for him when he was a baby, so he must have been completely dependent on her. When did that change? When did he gain more maturity than the six year old who raised him? I remembered seeing a television in their house, so I assume at one point they must have watched it. Was that how he'd learned? Did he watch adults interacting with each other on screen?

I wanted to know everything about them.

**Next chapter will be up shortly dears :) is anyone excited about the harry potter expidition? I KNOW I AM! (its in australia btw)**


	20. Love

**possibly i didnt write five chapters, i just realised it was only one long chapter, but still, lets pretend its five chapters in one :) but i promise its really really long!**

**Chapter 20 – Love **

**Jacquie**

The school on the La Push Reservation was a lot different from the one in Forks.

For starters, there were no vampires, unless you counted me, which no one did, and most of the people were either werewolves or related to a werewolf.

There were also classes on Quileute tribal legends, traditions, history and culture. I liked those classes more than most of my pack, which I believed was most likely because it was so new to me.

I, unlike my brothers, had been brought up as a vampire. But since I'd phased and imprinted on Kaine, I hadn't really been acting like one. I also hadn't been taught all the tribal histories since birth, so I was mostly out of the loop with that sort of stuff.

And since I'd officially joined the pack almost six months ago, I'd had to be more involved in tribal duties. Because I was the alpha female.

There was one time in animal science when we had to research the way wolf packs worked, and the idea of a pack hierarchy had intrigued me.

**(A/N: no copyright infringement intended, this next excerpt comes from www(dot)wolfwebs(dot)com.)**

_Wolves are an extremely social animal. They exist as a social unit called a pack._

_Wolves travel and hunt in a group and perform almost all other activities in the company of fellow wolves._

_The pack, the basic unit of wolf social life, is usually a family group. It is made up of animals related to each other by blood and family ties of affection and mutual aid._

_The core of a pack is a mated pair of wolves - an adult male and female that have bred and produced young._

_The other members of the pack are their offspring: young wolves ranging in age from pups to two and three-year-olds._

_Pack sizes vary; most packs have 6 or 7 members, although some may include as many as 15 wolves. The size depends on many variables including the current numbers of the wolf population, the abundance of food, and social factors within the wolf pack._

_Within each pack is an elaborate hierarchy. It may consist of a single breeding pair, the Alpha male and female, a lower group consisting of non-breeding adults, each with its own ranking, a group of outcasts, and a group of immature wolves on their way up. Some of the younger wolves of the pack may leave to find vacant territory and a mate._

_Individual wolves in a pack play different roles in relation to the others in the group. The parent wolves are the leaders of the pack - the alpha male and alpha female._

_The alpha male and female are the oldest members of the pack and the ones with the most experience in hunting, defending territory, and other important activities._

_The other pack members respect their positions and follow their leadership in almost all things. The alpha wolves are usually the ones to make decisions for the pack when the group should go out to hunt or move from one place to another._

Finding out more about regular wolf packs helped me figure out why both Kaine and I were able to boss everyone around. We were the alpha male and female. The leaders. The whole breeding pair thing had wigged me out at first, but it made sense. It also sort of explained why Leah wasn't able to have kids, yet I was.

_Wasn't_ being the key word.

She was more shocked than any of us. She was second in command to Embry of the pack of older—much older—wolves. I knew they'd started seeing each other, and it wasn't long before I discovered I could communicate with her in my wolf form, something I hadn't been able to do since Kaine and Embry had started their own packs.

Before, it was just Embry and Kaine. But after me and Leah began hearing each other, I knew she'd become the alpha female of her pack.

Then it wasn't long after that she'd told me she was pregnant.

"I'm four months along." She told me, a smile on her face, which was rare.

Me and Leah had become friends, bonding over the fact that we were the only female werewolves in the history of the universe. I think she was glad she wasn't alone anymore. I was glad I had someone to talk to, like a sister, since my real sister wasn't around anymore.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" I asked, wanting to prolong the "normal conversation" before we had the "serious conversation".

She shook her head. "But I know its twins."

My eyes widened. I knew enough about the werewolf family tree to know that twins were common in the Black line.

"I guess that means we know who Embry's dad is…" I said slowly. Sometimes, werewolves were more dramatic than humans stuck in soap operas.

Embry's father had been one of the biggest scandals in pack history—besides my dad imprinting on a vampire and Leah being the first female werewolf—as only members of the Quileute tribe got the gene, and Embry's mum was from the Makah tribe. The most likely candidates were Quil Ateara IV, Billy Black and Joshua Uley, all three of whom were married at the time. Most of them hoped it was Joshua, Sam's dad, because he hadn't been much of a father, but either way, someone had cheated.

That someone, it appeared, had been my grandfather.

"It could be a coincidence." Leah said, patting me on the knee. She didn't sound convinced.

I looked at her wryly. "You're descended from all three bloodlines, right? I guess it could be your almighty Black genes coming out."

She sighed. "You could be right. But then again, he being Ephraim Black's grandson would explain why he was able to overthrow Kaine and become the alpha male. Besides Kaine letting him and the fact that he's older, of course. For some reason, the Black line is meant to lead."

That gave me a lot to ponder.

Was I the alpha female because I was descended from Ephraim, just like my father before me? If my dad had never met my grandma and stood up to Sam Uley to protect her, would he have become the alpha anyway? And if he did, would Leah have still become the alpha female, with my dad instead of Embry? Or would she still be with Embry, just unable to reproduce because she wasn't the alpha female?

Was the fact that she was the first female werewolf because she was destined to be the alpha female? Did it matter that Leah and Embry didn't imprint on each other? Did it matter that Kaine and I did? Was it because Ephraim had imprinted on his wife the reason the Black line was so dominant? Did imprinting mean the descendants of that union would produce stronger wolves? Was that why Kaine became the alpha before Embry took over? Because he was the result of imprinting? Were Kaine and I really soul mates? Or were we only imprinted because both of us were born to parents who had imprinted, and therefore our offspring would be even stronger? Would Leah and Embry's twins, or any children they had, be stronger wolves because they were born to two werewolf parents?

Was imprinting just a way of making the gene pool stronger? And if so, was the love Kaine and I shared real… or convenient?

"You've got an extremely serious look on your face, babe. What's on your mind?" Kaine asked me as we walked to his place from school. It was nearly our shift to circle La Push and check for any sign of danger… a.k.a. unknown vampires.

"Yeah… I was just thinking… about imprinting." I said reluctantly.

He stayed quiet for a minute and slung his arm around my shoulder. "What about it?" he said finally.

I pondered how to put my feelings into words.

"I just… I wanted to know… would we still love each other if our genes didn't tell us we had to."

I didn't look at his face, but I knew he'd be pursing his lips. I knew him way too well. "Yeah… I think we would."

"Why is that?"

"Well… we're exactly right for each other. Well, I think we are, I don't know about you. Even if we didn't imprint on each other, I think we'd still be going out at least, even if we weren't in love. Yet."

I smiled. "Why is that?"

"We would have met each other eventually. I was the alpha of the whole pack, so you would have had to talk to me at one point. And we would have gotten to know each other, and we would have liked each other's personal qualities. I would have liked your beauty, intelligence and amazing personality. And you wouldn't have been able to resist my undeniable sexiness."

I snorted, and then started laughing. I didn't doubt our feelings for each other now. They were definitely real. With or without the freaky werewolf stuff, we were made for each other.

**Renesmee**

Almost everything about junior year sucked.

For starters, I was alone. Sort of. Edward, Bella and Alice were still at school, but I didn't hang out with them. I used to hang out with Jacquie—who'd transferred to the La Push Quileute High School—and… Skye.

I tried not to think about her, but I could never get her off my mind. Not even Caleb could distract me. I only knew her for two months. It was nowhere near enough. Even if I had only known her two hours, nothing could make her leaving any less painful.

She'd been gone four months now. I didn't want to accept it, but everyone seemed to have realised she wasn't coming back. Now or ever.

But she had to!

I couldn't bear it if I never saw her again. She was my daughter.

I sighed and leaned back against the car seat, trying to think of something else.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you? Skye…"

I turned to Caleb, the only good thing that had come out of this mess was that we'd gotten even closer. "I'm always thinking about her." I told him truthfully. He stopped the car and I looked outside.

I smiled. "So this is your house."

It was barely two stories, white with a black roof and had a large tree hanging out the front of it. It was small, but looked cosy.

"Awesome." I said grinning at him.

He rolled his eyes and got out of the car. "So…" he said as I joined him. "let's go inside."

I nearly giggled when I realised he was nervous.

I could hear his heartbeat speeding up as we walked across the gravel and made it to the door. He unlocked it with fumbling hands.

He showed me around the house a bit, the lounge room and kitchen, then down the hall to his dads room, the bathroom and then finally…

"Yeah... this is my room." He said as we walked in.

I looked around. He had a single bed to one side, some drawers and a desk, which was next to a bookcase filled with what looked like school text books and…

"Is that a guide to recognising the supernatural?" I asked.

Caleb smiled nervously. "Yeah… err… my dad makes me keep it."

I laughed. "Don't freak out, Caleb."

I went and sat on his bed, crossing my legs. After a brief hesitation he joined me.

"Okay, so don't freak out but I need to tell you something." He said, looking nervous again. It was out of character for him.

"Whatever it is you can tell me." I said, curious to know what was bothering him.

He eased up a bit and seemed a little more relaxed. "This is hard to put, but let's say theoretically you had the sudden urge to drink my blood." He saw my horrified expression and panicked a little. "I'm not saying I think you will…"

"I never would." I said firmly.

"I know that. But I'm just saying… in theory… that's a bad idea." He struggled a bit for words. "Not because I'm worried you'd kill me or anything. Because I take this formula that is like poison to vampires."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, it might not be. It's just another one of my dad's insane ways to repel the living dead, but every now and again he gets it right, and I don't want you to get poisoned from drinking my blood."

He looked at me, like he was worried about what I might say.

I thought about cracking a joke to ease the tension, and came up with nothing. I chose to go with the serious side. "You don't have to worry. I would never do that."

He breathed flopped backwards, hitting his head on the wall. "Ow!" he said.

I burst out laughing. He took one look at me and started cracking up. The tension left the room.

I lied down backwards and joined him, making a show of going slowly to not hit my head. Our legs dangled off the side, almost touching the floor. I was very aware of how close we were.

"So when will your dad be home?" I asked curiously.

He looked at the wall above the desk. The clock said 3:30. "About an hour or so. Why?"

I didn't answer. I rolled on my side slowly and kissed him. He responded instantly and kissed me back. He sat up, bringing me with him, and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling my closer. One of my hands tangled up in his hair, the other went around his neck.

I hadn't planned on going any farther than kissing, but suddenly things were heating up. I could feel him everywhere, and as I pulled him down over me and he ran his hand down my leg his scent became intoxicating.

No, not just intoxicating. Painfully intoxicating. I could feel his pulse under my fingers.

I pulled away and gritted my teeth, concentrating very hard on not breathing. I was at the other side of the room faster than he could blink.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

I swallowed. "You remember what you said about me not biting you?"

Recognition flashed in his eyes.

For the first time I realised just how hard it was for a vampire to date a human.

**Skyla**

I'd never been kicked out of a house before, so when Miranda told me to leave, I was unsure how to respond.

"You want me go?" I asked, my voice betraying my sadness.

Miranda smiled. "I want you to come back, but I think you need a night away from all this… intensity. You're still young, go have some fun."

I frowned. Fun. I wish. Fun was the last thing on my mind. Especially with five little vampire hybrids and an immortal child that needed constant attention.

Adrian was the oldest. He was nearly two years old, and had the body of a six year old. He, like Jordan and Zelda, had black hair, and they could pass for family.

Next was Rose-Emily, or Remy as we called her. Her mother had lived long enough to name her, and then she was left to fend for herself for a year. She had long blonde hair that was nearly to her feet when we found her in Brazil, and she could pass as a three year old. She looked a lot like me, except for her blue eyes.

Jordan was only a little older than Matt, and tried to encourage Zelda to listen to myself and Miranda.

Matt was six months old, and looked two years old. Out of all five of the hybrids, he was the most out of control, and still didn't enjoy being forced to drink the blood of animals. He was getting better at controlling himself, and learned quickly, but he was nowhere near as well behaved as the older kids have become in the last four months. But he was better at controlling himself then Zelda. Way better.

Jackson didn't realise Matt existed until his mother had contacted me. I don't know how she found out about me, so I assume even the dead still gossiped.

Angelo, Miranda's son, was the youngest.

I'd long since figured out how Jackson, who had been an incubus for so long, had only fathered six children.

It took a lot of restraint for a vampire not to kill a human during sex. Jackson had over a hundred years to practise. Then of course the girls had to actually survive the pregnancy, which was a rarity in itself.

He told me once that when he became a vampire he didn't see ghosts anymore, and I guess he was right. He didn't see them.

He became them.

Well, they became him. From what I figured out by revisiting our memories, I could see that the spirits kind of possessed him. But it took a lot of effort on their part. They had to wait until he was at his weakest, and when he was least expecting it. That's when they messed with his mind. They were always pushing him further over the edge. And when they possessed him, he lost it. He had no control over what he did.

I didn't want to know this about him. I didn't want to feel sorry for him. I wanted to hate him… but I was starting to realise maybe not everything bad about him was his fault.

I huffed in frustration as I stalked away from our small house through the forest we were hiding out in. I wasn't exactly sure where we were, somewhere close to Washington, but it was far away enough from Forks that I knew we wouldn't encounter any of my Cullen family members.

I was so confused about everything. Was Jackson really as evil as I thought he was? It was easier to believe that he was. Life was less complicated that way. But…

I felt a growl pulling its way up my throat. If I could, I'd ignore everything about Jackson. I didn't need him anymore; I'd found my siblings. He'd served his purpose, and there was no point in me listening to him anymore.

But…

I'd gotten used to having him around. I couldn't think of what a day would be like without him putting in at least one appearance, followed by one of his witty remarks. This made me feel even worse.

I shouldn't miss him. I should despise everything about him. I used to, once upon a time. And that was the right way to feel. No matter why or how he'd done it, he still raped my mother, and countless other women.

I walked for what was probably hours at a human pace, trying to clear my head. The sun was down by the time I reached the town.

I'm not sure how I ended up in a bar that seemed way too sleazy for the relatively quiet town, but suddenly I was surrounded by drunken men and women, laughing and clinking glasses and stumbling over each other.

Almost in a daze, I sauntered towards the long row of barstools and sat down. A few seats to my right sat an old man who looked like he was in for the night.

As soon as I sat I was overcome with nausea.

Waves of revulsion crashed over me and I clutched my stomach. Then as suddenly as it started, the nausea disappeared.

"Can I get you something?" a gruff voice asked me. I looked up at the bartender who was wearing way too much eyeliner than was necessary, and lipstick smudged over her plump lips.

"Surprise me." I muttered, trying to sound like I knew what I was doing.

She surveyed me with her piercing eyes, deciding whether I was overage or not. She must have decided I was, or that she didn't care, because she came back a few seconds later with a glass of weird yellow-brown liquid. It burned my throat and tasted like chilli-covered chalk.

I started coughing, and when I sucked in some air I caught the sweet scent of a wide range of exotic flowers.

A vampire.

I stiffened and wondered how the hell I'd missed that. Don't panic, I told myself, just get up and leave, they won't notice you.

I swung to the left on my barstool, and that's when I saw him.

He was sitting right next to me. I didn't know how that was possible; I would have sensed him come in, and he wasn't there when I sat down.

I froze, half expecting him to lunge and try to attack me, and half wondering just how distracted I was to have missed him.

"You're not going to finish that?" he asked, not looking at me, speaking in what I can only describe as a bored tone.

I finally found my voice. "No." What? Was that really all I could squeak out? Kill me now.

He reached over slowly and picked it up. He drained the glass in one gulp, and slammed it down on the counter.

"Can't say I blame you. It tastes like dog piss." He commented.

Then he was gone. For a second my head hurt. What had I been thinking about? For the life of me I could not figure out what I had just been doing. Why was I in a bar? I had to go back home and help Miranda.

About three hours later I remembered what had happened in the bar.

Had that vampire deliberately tricked me into not being able to see him? Had he done something to my memory, making it all fuzzy when I tried to think of him for too long? I was a little worried that there was a vampire so close to home, let alone one that was talented.

My thoughts were jumbled up all day, never straying from the mysterious vampire in the bar for longer than a few minutes. The further the day progressed, the clearer my memory became.

Maybe he was just passing through. Not every vampire in existence was out to get me, so the chances that he was part of the Volturi were very low. But still, I was worried.

So when I ended up back at the bar the next day, I told myself it was just to make sure he wasn't there to cause trouble. And who knows, he may really just have been passing through. He might not even be there. Right?

Wrong.

I repeated the events of the previous night, right down to what I ordered, where I sat and the wave of revulsion.

"You come back for more?" that same, smooth voice of the vampire asked, sounding more than a little amused.

I spun to my left and sure enough there he was.

"How did you do that?" I demanded; all politeness lost with my shock.

He grinned and looked at me. "Do what?" for the first time I got a good look at his face.

He was incredibly, beautifully perfect, but then again what vampire wasn't? He had perfectly structured cheek bones and messy blonde hair. He looked older than me—physically—and was probably about twenty-one-ish. Or had been before he was turned. I also noticed the deep, dark purple bruises underneath his charcoal eyes that meant he was thirsty. My throat burned for a second when it remembered I hadn't hunted for two weeks. I probably looked thirsty to him, too.

When my head cleared I realised he was waiting for an answer.

"Appear out of nowhere." I said warily.

He smirked and said "It's a secret."

I rolled my eyes.

"Where are you from anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Here." I said instantly, wanting to stake my coven's claim on the area in case he thought he was staying.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Why haven't I seen you around before?"

Oh great. He lived here. Well, I wasn't about to tell him he hadn't met me before because I lived in a deserted cabin in the forest. "I don't usually spend my free time in sleazy bars."

He smirked. "Yet here you are for the second time in two days. I think you're developing a bad habit."

Why am I talking to him? I decided to just get straight to the point. "Did you mess with my memory?"

He turned away from me. "Was wondering when you would ask that."

Ha. So he did mess with my memory. "You can become invisible." I realised as soon as I said it that it was true.

He chuckled. The sound sent chills down my spine. But good chills. I think. "You're very observant aren't you?"

"It's one of my many talents." I said, with a wink.

What was I doing? Was I flirting with this guy? This unknown, possibly dangerous vampire guy? What was wrong with me?

But I didn't care how wrong it was. There was an excitement building in my stomach that I hadn't felt in nearly half a year. I felt alive and dizzy and nervous and scared and happy all at the same time. And I didn't want that feeling to go away.

So for the rest of the night I let it swallow me up.

**anyone recognise mr mystery vampire? ;)**


	21. The Morning After

**sooooooo... its been a while. but dont worry, ive been completely guilt ridden at not having completely dedicated myself to this. fact of the matter is, i updated more frequently when i first began "life after breaking dawn". that was when i was in year 8, and i am now half-way through year 11, about to start the HSC, so i really dont have much time to do anything other than homework lol. seeing the publish dates on my fanfics made me realise how mellow things were three years ago, but also how far ive come as a writer since then hahahahaa just read chapter one of my first story to verify that (jesus christ are they terribly written). **

**Anywayss, heres another chapter, and i am legit about to start writing the next one :)**

**enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

"You actually are trying to get yourself killed!" was the first thing Jackson said to me when he materialised a second after I woke up.

I groaned and rolled over, pulling my pillow over my head. "Go away…" I grumbled; my voice still groggy with sleep.

"Why? So you can sneak off to see that boy again?" Jackson had a weird fierceness in his voice that I'd never heard before. But I was too tired to figure out what it was.

I pulled the pillow off my head. "Why do you care?" I mumbled. The words actually gave me a tingling sensation in my throat. And not the good tingling I'd been feeling right before I fell asleep…

I felt a jolt in my stomach when I remembered the events of the previous night.

"Why do I care? Are you kidding me? You're my daughter! Do you honestly think I want to see you dead?" Jackson snapped.

For a moment his words swirled around my head. They invaded every corner of my brain. A lump formed in my throat as I realised what they meant. Jackson cared. Like, it actually worried him when I put myself in danger. Even when I found it hard to hate him, I'd never, not once questioned my belief that he was only sticking around to keep tabs on Miranda. Or to annoy me, and be a constant reminder that because of the Volturi, of whom he was a member, I could never return home.

Home… where my mother, who loved me unconditionally, was still waiting; convinced I would return at any moment. I knew if I ever returned, she'd take me back in a heartbeat… because I was her child. And she cared about me.

I realised with a startling thought what the tone I'd detected in Jackson's voice before was. Protectiveness. Because he didn't want anything bad to happen to me. Just like my mother. I was his child too.

I sat up and looked at him. His worry was reflected in his eyes, despite his face being a mask of anger. "I'm sorry if I'm worrying you. I know you just want me to be safe." His face became solemn, so I continued. "I just can't stay away from him. Not now…"

I'd known Fred for exactly a week, but already I was hooked. I felt a painful sense of emptiness whenever he wasn't around, and desperately desired his constant company.

Jackson sighed, and I knew what he was thinking even though I couldn't read his mind.

Now was definitely not the time for me to have found a mate.

**Renesmee **

"I know this is going to sound tragic, but I'm really looking forward to camp."

I turned my head to give Caleb an incredulous look. For a fleeting moment I remembered when we first found out about camp. It had been about a month before the end of sophomore year. Austin had seemed notoriously pleased with himself at having discovered some news before it reached the rest of the student's ears. We had all been excited, but that didn't really last long now that we knew it would be three days stuck with the teachers in the middle of the forest, acting 'responsibly' and sleeping on the ground.

It could have been fun camping. It would be a new experience, at least. But now that Jacquie was at a Quileute school and Skye was God knows where, camp had lost a lot of its appeal.

Pushing thoughts of my daughters aside, I gave Caleb a wry smile. "You're right, that does sound tragic."

He chucked his plastic fork at me. I dodged it and heard the faint rattling sound as it landed on the cafeteria floor. We both giggled slightly. "No seriously. Three days with no parents? I am definitely down with that!" he looked pleased with the prospect.

I could understand why Caleb was happy to be free of his dad, but that didn't make me any more excited. The last time we'd been alone together without parental supervision things had ended… dangerously. Bring on the teachers, I thought glumly.

"At least we've got till after the Christmas holidays to worry about it." Scott piped in.

Right. Christmas. I'd forgotten all about it. It was just over two weeks away, and we were spending it with our Denali cousins. Then, there had been talk of meeting up with Bella's mother and step-father, but I hadn't heard much about it.

Later, when school had finished, Caleb walked me back to my car. He didn't say anything, so I figured he was nervous about something. Strange, he was usually so confident.

"What are your plans for the holidays?" I asked him, out of curiosity and to break the silence.

"Oh, er—probably my dad and I are going to check out Seattle for vampires. Apparently there have been some around so…" he trailed off.

My smile tightened. I had actually heard my parents discussing Seattle as a possible site for vampires. In fact, they'd originally thought Skye may have been around there. One of Carlisle's theories was that she may have run off to experience life with a more traditional vampire diet. But I didn't believe she'd stoop that low.

"Well, be careful. You don't want to get in the way of a real vampire. Especially one that's hunting." I warned.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, slightly concerned.

He shook his head. "Oh, nothing. It's just… I'm really going to miss you Ren."

"I don't think anyone's ever called me 'Ren' before." I smiled. I actually kind of liked it. He still had a worried look on his face, so I leaned forward to hug him. "I'll miss you too." When I pulled away our lips met.

Usually our kisses were quick, or if we weren't in public they were deep and passionate. This time, I felt a sense of urgency in him that was freaking me out and turning me on at the same time. His hand tangled itself in my hair, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His free hand wrapped around my waist, but we still weren't close enough. Our kiss deepened…

He pulled away, and then in a thick voice he said "I love you, Renesmee."

A hot, tingling sensation burned through my body as his words swirled around my head. He'd never said that to me before, and despite the sincerity in his voice, his words scared me.

"I love you too." I replied, because I did love him, and I was glad to see that he relaxed slightly.

When he left, my boy felt cold, and I desperately wanted to follow him. The need to be with him burned inside me, and I realised for the second time just how much being a vampire sucked sometimes.

Mum and Dad, err, Bella and Edward, joined me soon after, Alice not too far behind them, a troubled look on her face.

We hadn't been driving for long when I asked Edward, "What was he thinking?"

He didn't need to ask who he was. "He's starting to realise…"

"Realise what?" I asked cautiously, knowing I didn't really want the answer.

Edward gave Bella a sidelong glance. "That if you want to be with someone forever, you have to live forever."

A lump started to form in my throat and I looked out the window.

**Caleb**

Why did I get myself into this?

The second I laid eyes on Renesmee Cullen I knew what she was, yet I still went after her. I knew from the start it would never work, so why did I get involved with her?

Because she's different, a voice said in my head. The voice was right. Renesmee was different from other vampires. Her family didn't prey on humans. They were _good_. She was good.

But that didn't change the fact that she was still a vampire. Still immortal. Still lived off human blood. Still stronger than any human being on the face of the planet.

I should have realised from the start that things would never work out. She was going to stay young forever, while I grew old and died. Hell, her own grandfather was my ancestor! Sure she's not technically related to him, but that doesn't change the fact that Carlisle Cullen was the reason my family had hunted vampires for generations.

I punched the wall of my bedroom in frustration. My hand hurt, but it was barely noticeable through the pain in my chest.

I loved Renesmee. So much. I never wanted us to be apart. But at the same time, I knew it was never going to work.

You could become a vampire, that voice whispered again.

My whole body froze. My whole life I had been taught to believe in the cold, heartless demons that plagued the earth and had to be destroyed. I'd dismissed a lot of his ideas, instead believing that while some vampires were evil, some of them may be normal, friendly, just trying to live their lives without notice. I figured vampires were human once, so maybe they had a mixture of good and evil amongst their people, just as humans had criminals.

But that didn't mean I wanted to become one.

To live life frozen in the same state… it was unnatural. Never aging or experiencing life to the full. Being a prisoner to their own thirst for blood… it must be horrible. For the Cullens, at least, I knew that was true. Renesmee had once told me all of them would become human in a heartbeat if it meant they could live a normal life free from the thirst.

But if I was a vampire, I could be with Renesmee forever.

I could see that it hurts her too, me being human. She has to restrain herself from everything to be around me. Our relationship literally goes against nature. I believed that. She believed that. Humans and vampires were never meant to be together.

But then again… if that were true, she wouldn't exist, and I wouldn't have a gaping hole in my chest that existed only in her absence.\

**Gotta admit, reviews are what keeps me going ;)**


	22. Reunion

**I actually wrote this a while ago and forgot to update :S sorry for the delay, i just started year twelve so things are a little hectic haha but thats means that theres only a year left until theres no more destractions :D**

**Chapter 22**

"You seem so distracted young one," Tanya murmured to me on Christmas Eve.

The two of us were in the wilderness in Denali, sitting on an icy log. I didn't feel the cold, but I assumed a human would find the snowy landscape freezing this time of year. I picked up a chunk of ice and watched as it melted against my burning skin.

Tanya leaned a little closer, "Are you having boy troubles?"

I was about to brush off her comment, when I realised Tanya may be the only person who could understand what I was going through. Aside from Kate, who was busy with Garrett, and my Dad, who I was not going to have this conversation with.

"Sort of," I began, "I'm with this human guy, but I can't… you know..,"

"Be with him?" she suggested.

I looked up at her sympathetic gaze. "Yeah." I rested my chin on my hand, which was in turn rested on my knee. "And I really want to, you know? I love him so much…"

Tanya patted my shoulder. "Well, if you want my advice, practise with other humans. You get better the more you do it, and chances of it being fatal to the human decrease dramatically."

I smirked. "I'm not going to practise." Although I could see her point.

She grinned. "I didn't think you would. Well then, in that case you should take him to a place where you can make a quick getaway if things get too… rough. Or stay near something you can grab a hold of that won't break easily."

I put my hand on her cheek and showed her a picture of a steel bed frame that we both knew I was able to break.

The look on her face made me giggle, and then we both laughed. My mood increased and I smiled a genuine smile.

"Ah, Nessie, you never fail to amuse me. Make sure you've got something you can bite into, and try to stay away from his neck. Let him do most of the work the first couple of times until you get more confident."

I was slighly surprised that it wasn't embarrassing talking to Tanya about sex; I found I could open up to her about any of my worries. I hadn't had to think about these sorts of things with Jacob – we were both as strong as each other. But if I ever wanted to truly be with Caleb, I had to know how to control myself.

**Jacquie**

I'd never met my maternal great grandmother before, so I was slightly nervous as we drove through the twisting roads of Jacksonville.

Bella was very fidgety, which was unusual for a vampire. She'd been adamant that she wanted to see her mother. It had been twenty two years **(A/N: I know I said somewhere that Renesmee was 24 and Tyson was 22, but on further calculations I realised Nessie is 22, so Tyson is 20. This is why I'm failing maths)** since she'd last seen her mother, and I knew she missed her.

"I don't like the thought of her wondering what happened to me." Bella had said.

I think they'd been deliberating seeing her for years, but hadn't actually decided to do it until now.

Naturally, we had a pretty elaborate cover story. I knew vampires had a tendency to do things extravagantly, so this situation wasn't much different then one of the many parties my Aunt Alice had thrown. It would make everyone's eyes bug out of their heads and possibly - no definitely - create chaos.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Edward and Bella reach out a hand to each other at exactly the same time. They didn't even look at each other, and our drive continued in blissful silence.

I thought it was amazing that two people could be so in sync with each other that they didn't even need to see the other person to know how they were feeling. Bella was clearly ready to shit bricks, and Edward was right there, supporting her all the way.

I hoped me and Kayne could be that close to each other one day…

"We're here." Edward announced, and I looked at the average sized, white boarded house to my right. Even though it was dark outside, I could still see perfectly. We didn't dare come in the day time for obvious reasons.

I reached out to my mum, clasping her hand in mine. _Here goes nothing_. I whispered in her head.

She turned to me and smiled. An image of the first time she'd met Grandpa Charlie overtook my mind.

Edward was the one to knock on the door. Maybe because Bella was too nervous? I wouldn't know. I'm not the mind reader.

A red-haired girl answered the door. Her eyes were light blue and she looked to be about 17. She gave us a once over, her eyes staying on Bella for a few seconds until Bella asked, "Does Renee live here?"

The girl nodded and called out "Mum!" then walked away as my Grandmother took her spot.

"Hey, what can I - Bella?!"

Renee's eyes bugged out of her head as she stared at the daughter I was sure she thought was dead.

"So what do you think of them?" Nessie whispered to me from the dark.

Both of us were in a small hotel room - as small as five star hotel rooms get - and I was nowhere near sleep after the day I'd had.

"They seem really nice." I answered truthfully. "Do you reckon they bought the whole witness protection story?"

Nessie rolled over on her side to look at me. "Honestly? I don't know. I think it may have been just out there enough to be believable. Renee definitely believed us. And probably Jayden and Phil, but I don't think Hilaree did. She seems to perceptive."

I nodded. Hilaree - Renee and Phil's daughter - seemed uncannily aware about the workings of the world. I'd heard Renee saying something about her having photographic memory, but I highly doubted her memory was that good. Especially if she was just a human. She studied us all with a piercing gaze, as if she was trying to catch us out on a lie. Ironic, since we were lying through our teeth. But if she suspected anything, she didn't make it known.

Jayden was the complete opposite of his twin sister. He was, for lack of a better world, quite "airy-fairy", and I got the distinct feeling he thought of things quite simply. Yet at the same time, like his mother and sister, he too was rather perceptive.

Phil was quite nice and very talkative, although he had competition with Renee in the question asking department. He nodded coolly at Bella's explanation and gave his opinion where he deemed appropriate.

Bella's story was that she and Jacob had witnessed a murder by a drug lord and their families had to go into witness protection. Renesmee was born in witness protection 17 years ago, making her the same age as Bella's sister and brother. I'm sure that if I looked more like my family members they would have pretended I was their daughter as well, but since I looked liked a girl version of my dad they fabricated a girlfriend of Jacob who had had me before both of them were killed, leaving me to be raised by Edward and Bella. We'd apparently only just gotten out of witness protection and the first thing Bella wanted to do was see her mother.

Quite drammatic if you ask me, but it worked.

Our visit ended with a lot of tears from Renee, and Bella promising we'd visit again tomorrow and do something together.

I smiled in the dark. I was glad Bella was finally able to see her parents again and meet her brother and sister, but I couldn't help thinking about my own sister, who hadn't contacted me in over half a year. It hurt that she hadn't called me, and I was so worried that something had happened to her.

I understood how Renee felt when Bella "disappeared". I wanted to be angry at Skye for giving me no response, but I was too scared tha something may have happened, something terrible that was keeping her away. I refused to believe she was dead. I would know if she was.

And if I was this worried, I could only imagine how mum felt.

I turned my head to see her drifting off.

_I'll tell her,_ I thought to myself. _If Skye ever contacts me again, I'll tell her. She doesn't deserve to be left in the dark._

**Renesmee**

I can do this, I told myself as I made my way to Caleb's room. His hand was in mine, and he led the way.

It was the day before school started again, which I was less than eager for. His dad wasn't home, and I'd had a lot of time to contemplate my conversation with Tanya. I hadn't really talked about it much with Caleb, but I'd decided to just let it happen in its own time, and if I couldn't do it I knew he'd understand.

We talked easily about our holidays, and it comforted me to know he and his dad didn't find any vampires. Even if they were evil, I didn't like the thought of one of my possible vampire friends being killed by hunters. I started to tell him a bit about the Denali's, but stopped mid-sentence.

"What's up?" he asked curiously.

I looked into his eyes, "I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied, nervously.

"Do you trust me?"

His eyes searched mine, looking for some answer to the million questions that must have been racing through his mind. "Yes. Completely."

I only hesitated a moment before closing the gap between us, bringing our lips together. I wrapped myself closer to him, my arms going around his neck as his wound themselves around my waist. Our kisses became longer and I could feel my skin heating up, which I didn't think could be possible considering I was already a walking oven. Caleb didn't seem to notice the heat, but his skin felt like it could be as hot as mine in that moment.

I found myself being pushed backwards until we both landed on his pillows. I pulled him closer, but it still wasn't close enough. My hands slid down his chest and under his shirt. I pushed it up off him and he moved back to take it off. He unzipped my jacket and slid it down my shoulders.

With every article of clothing that came off, a barrier that had been firmly in place between us came crashing down. His skin on my skin was like the sun that never shined in Forks, and our kisses got harder and harder. My nails dug into the skin of his back.

As his lips moved down my neck I reached behind me, searching for something sturdy to grab onto. If I had to dig my hands into the wall, I would. I squeezed the wooden bar of his bed frame as his lips met mine once again. My grip on the bar tightened with every kiss, every brush of his hands on my skin.

At one point my mouth was positioned dangerously close to his neck. I couldn't resist the urge to bite; I pressed down hard on my knuckles.

That may not have been the best idea. The blood flowed into my mouth and my throat constricted. His scent was overwhelming, and I breathed in. Bad idea. I instantly detected an open wound on his body. It was instinct. I latched onto his shoulder and drank in his sweet flowing blood. He groaned.

His voice snapped me out of it, and I looked at him with wide eyes. I knew I still had blood on my lips when he kissed me again. I twisted my hands in his hair…


	23. Revelations

**I know its been forver since I updated, but its HSC year and I just do not have time for writing. But alas, I am procrastinating an I really miss my fanfics, so here you go **

**Renesmee**

Loving Jacob Black was easier than breathing.

We were completely and absolutely right for each other. Every smile, every laugh, every kiss, every secret we shared, every brush of our bodies was perfect. We were made for each other. We understood each other better than anyone understood us. I could tell him anything and never worry that he would be offended or tell someone else. I could place my trust in him and have complete faith that nothing either of us ever did could have a lasting, negative effect on us.

I didn't fear our love – our relationship was what any girl would dream of. Our bond ran deeper than anything. He'd imprinted on me, which only served as proof that we were born to be together. I loved him so much. So, so much.

I could give him just a look and he'd know what I was thinking. I knew that when he smiled, it was genuine. I knew what was in his heart, and he knew what was in mine.

When he touched me, I knew it was right. Both of us were immortal. Our families shared the same secrets. I never once feared for his safety when we were together. When I touched his face, I didn't fear that he would break. We could never be too forceful with each other. Both of us were strong. And warm. And unbreakable. And so right was our love that questioning it seemed unthinkable.

How then, did I go from a love that was so right with Jacob, to one that was so horrifyingly wrong with Caleb?

When I was with him there was always an intense fear within my heart. The lightest brush the wrong way and I could snap his spine. One kiss too forceful and I could bite into his skin and drain his blood dry. He was in danger just by being near me. We were so incredibly wrong for each other I couldn't believe I'd let it go this far.

And our families were sworn enemies – not that mine knew it. With Jacob, I didn't worry that his family were werewolves. Our species were long past their differences. But Caleb's family were vampire hunters. There was no way a group of people who hated vampires so much that they were willing to risk their lives just to rid the world of ours could stop hating. It would never end.

If my family knew about Caleb's, we would have to leave immediately. They wouldn't risk the chance of exposing us to the mortals just so I could stay in Forks.

The love I shared with Caleb was terrifying. If I did one thing wrong he would break. Our love could actually hurt him, and it would be because of me.

But he would hurt me too. Not on purpose; he was human. One day he was going to grow old and die. It was something that could not be helped.

But in this moment, I didn't care about the future. All that I cared about was that we were together now, here, right in this moment everything was as if we were just two normal teenagers, expressing their love for each other like normal teenagers did. Our love was passion and fear and awe and romance and happiness and … everything.

We laid together, wrapped in each other's arms for a long time. The room was becoming progressively darker, but that was a trivial detail. We kissed a lot. Slow, deep kisses that set me on fire. I didn't want the night to end.

Only one thing truly bothered me. At one point a rush of guilt and shame coursed through me as I stared at his shoulder.

Blood was smeared all over his neck and shoulder from where I'd bitten him. The open wound was alluring, but I held back my urges to sink my teeth back in. He assured me he was fine and that it didn't hurt and that it had stopped bleeding, but that didn't make me feel much better.

One thing I'd promised was that I wouldn't bite him, and I had. Even though I'd pretty much gripped the bed frame the entire time, I was sure he'd have bruises and scratch marks from when I'd lost control. I was too scared to survey the damage to the bed frame. I had no idea how he'd explain that to his father…

His father.

Caleb realised this too, for he said, "As much as I like laying here with you Ren, I don't think my dad would appreciate it."

I grinned at him as we pulled our clothes on, my subconscious mind sighing in relief that his Dad was wrong about the drink he'd made Caleb consume each day – it did nothing to harm me.

**Skye**

I hadn't had many spirits actively seek me out before, especially not young spirits, so when I woke to find a child sitting casually at the end of my bed who was not one of my siblings, I couldn't think of anything to do other than leap out of bed in surprise.

Her blue eyes stared up at me curiously, twirling a lock of her brown hair around her finger.

"Who are you?" I stuttered out, attempting to gain back some level of composure.

The girl continued to twirl her hair around her finger.

I looked around me, double checking that there were no other spirits accompanying her. The girl continued to stare, long and hard, persistently twirling her hair.

Her gaze made me uncomfortable. A sick feeling was formulating in my stomach. I repeated my question, again receiving no answer.

Her brown eyes pierced my soul, and I only heard her voice in my mind.

"They're going to find out."

And then she disappeared.

Oh-kay…

I took in a few deep breathes to clear my mind. They're going to find out. The words circulated to mind continuously and I was left with a feeling of dread and a question I knew I didn't want the answer to.

Who was going to find out what?

I thought of several possibilities at once.

Miranda and the other's would find out about Fred. But I wrote this off quickly, because I hardly thought it should illicit a warning. They'd accept Fred if I ever asked him to join our coven.

The Cullen's were going to find out where I was. They would discover what I'd been hiding for the past six months – my hybrid siblings, and my immortal child… and then they'd be doomed. The Volturi would kill them for knowing about Zelda and not reporting her. And I had no doubt that they wouldn't report her…

The Volturi.

Suddenly a wave of icy fear slammed into me. I nearly fell with the weight of it.

The Volturi were going to find out about Zelda.

Suddenly the little girl who was blissfully unaware about the horrible danger she was in sauntered in to my room. It was still early; the sun hadn't yet risen. Just looking at her I could tell she was so incredibly happy to see me awake. My heart fluttered. She didn't want to be around Miranda as much as me; the other children, even Jordan, all saw Miranda as their parent figure, but Zelda looked to me for guidance and reassurance.

"You're awake!" she said excitedly, and came bounding into my outstretched arms. I hugged her tightly to me.

My mind was already formulating a plan. I didn't care about the how of the Volturi figuring us out. All that mattered was that they would. I needed Zelda to be safe. And the only way to do that was to run. I knew Fred would come with me; it was too late for us to turn back from our relationship. Once vampires fell in love, that was it. There was no going back. And he could hide us. With his power we could remain hidden for an undetermined length of time. The Volturi may never find us.

But I wouldn't condemn Miranda and the children to a life on the run. Though they knew of Zelda, there was still a chance that they could live. It was a small ray of hope in the midst of a gloomy future, but I could see their chance at a life like a glimmer in the distance.

Miranda was amazingly in control of herself for a newborn. All of us had only fed on animal blood since we'd been hiding in the woods, and Miranda had had no contact with humans since she awakened as a vampire. I'd gone and found the children and brought them back to her.

I knew that the Cullen's could keep her from harming the humans in Forks.

"What's wrong?" Zelda's sweet voice snapped me out of my reveree.

I let go of her and crouched down to her level. "Listen, Zelda." I brushed the loose strands of her hair behind her ear, "We need to do something very grown up…"

**Renesmee**

The last I'd heard from Skye was the end of June. It was now the beginning of January and I'd almost given up all hope of ever seeing her again. So a mixture of relief and dread ensnared me when I received her short text message.

I ran straight to my parents and Carlisle almost a second after I received it.

"It's been half a year! Why is she suddenly texting me now?" I couldn't feel relieved when I knew something was terribly, horribly wrong. The only reason she would message me now, after all this time, was if she thought it was her last chance.

Carlisle read the message to himself off of my small phone. The words she'd sent swirled around in my head.

Mum

I'm so, so sorry. For everything.

I love you.

Skye

"Do you think she's in danger?" Esme's sweet voice floated up the staircase. A second later she'd joined us. I didn't like the look she gave Carlisle.

He hesitated, his eyes resting on Edward for a fleeting moment before returning to me. "I don't know," was all he said.


	24. Run

**So... its been a while...**

**I'm not going to lie, if it weren't for the amazing reviewers who come back to review months after I've posted a chapter I may not have been able to find the inspiration to continue. Thank you so much for your support! I love you guys...**

**My HSC trials are now over and the HSC exams are in October. After that I will be free of school and can write fanfiction whenever I want :D woot woot!**

**Only two more months guys :) **

**Thankyou!**

**x-shadow-x-kisses-x**

* * *

**Miranda**

If there was anyone I trusted in this world more than Jackson, it was his daughter Skyla.

So when she'd asked me to run for fifteen minutes towards the north and scream "Alice Cullen we are coming!" a hundred times, I didn't question her.

However, when I returned home and found all five of the hybrid children huddled together, Jordan crying, with Remy and Adrian trying to comfort him, I began to rethink my blind trust.

"What in the world happened?" I asked, a little worried. Remy and Adrian exchanged nervous glances; it was Matt who answered.

"Skye and Zelda are gone."

Angelo nodded his little head.

I struggled, for the first time in my immortal life, to form words. A feeling of complete foreboding rose its gloomy head within me as Remy pointed to the small wooden coffee table in front of where they were sitting on the couch. Perched on top was a note addressed to me... and one addressed to "Bella."

**Skye**

It was dark by the time I noticed Fred approaching. Could he sense my anxiety? Did my face give away my fear?

A lot went through my mind as he stepped out of the shadows of the forest. I leant against the tree behind me; more for something to do than actual necessity.

Miranda and the children were long gone, probably half way to Forks by now. It was where I'd sent them; it was a long shot, but I had to hope that my theory was right. The Cullen's would accept Miranda into their coven, and then Bella would follow the instructions I'd left her on the note. It had to work. It was the only way I could save Zelda.

And with that, I returned my attention to Fred.

He was just as dazzlingly handsome ever; his dark eyes smouldering with hunger beneath his blonde fringe. I swiftly closed the distance between us and threw my arms around his neck.

He seemed surprised at my forcefulness, but not un-eager. He kissed me back with just as much passion as I was kissing him. I strained my body closer to his, unwilling to let him go. I wanted to stay in this moment forever; with his lips on mine the world seemed so much simpler. There was no Volturi or threat of death lingering over my head or that of Zelda's. Miranda, Adrian, Remy, Jordan, Matt and Angelo – all of them were safe and there was no reason for us to be separated. In this simple world I would be with them when they sought out the Cullen's. I could be with my sister and my mother, and we could go back to how it was before I ever let Jackson in to my life and agreed to help him.

And yet, despite the trouble finding my siblings had caused me, I could not bring myself to regret finding them. Surely, the very fact that they were alive and no longer left alone to kill hundreds, thousands of humans was worth a life on the run.

And one small person made a life on the run seem simpler than the perfect world I often dreamed about. I realised then that it didn't matter what Fred said to me, whether he agreed to run with me or not, I had to protect the one person who was more important to me than life itself.

I pulled away from Fred, and looked up into his eyes – so full of love and lust for me. I wanted so much to be with him in this moment forever…

Fred's gaze turned speculative. "What's wrong?" he asked, and I tried to hide some of the sorrow from my expression.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." I told him.

He ran his fingers through my hair. I shivered, my body longing for his touch. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it."

I touched his face. "Don't make me any promises you can't keep."

Confusion and – I cringed internally – hurt washed over his features. "Skye, what –"

I put a finger over his lips. "Just wait, please." I moved away from him, back towards my tree. "There's something I need to show you."

On cue, Zelda came out from her hiding spot behind the tree. On seeing Fred, she darted behind me, hiding behind my legs. Although she needn't have done so, for Fred had leaped away from us the second he saw her.

Despair filled me when I saw the look of shock and betrayal on his face. This is what I'd feared. He knew the stories of the immortal children, and he feared the Volturi enough to know he should definitely not be involved with one.

"Skye… why?" his whispered question was too low for human ears. The hurt in his voice – it literally pierced my soul. I had no explanation for him. I couldn't even tell him I was sorry. I would be lying.

"We have to leave. It's not safe for us here anymore." I held my hand out behind me. Zelda latched on and I tried to get her to move into Fred's line of vision. She stayed firmly in place; I sensed her fear.

Fred's eyes – they were so full of anguish. I could almost see the internal struggle that was raging inside of him. My chest tightened as he backed further away.

And then a hand squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. Relief washed over me; my father was with me. I hadn't realised how deeply I'd missed him. An empty space in my heart filled with his presence. Just the knowledge that I had his support was enough to give me the strength I needed to accept whatever response I received from Fred.

It was almost too easy to enter my dreamy space.

I rarely ever entered it now – I could communicate with spirits without it. But it gave me a feeling of privacy; all the speaking I did was in my head rather than out loud; any actions I made were not paralleled by my real body.

Jackson stood in front of me, a white void I tried to ignore behind him. Waiting. Beckoning. He didn't move towards it.

He stared at me for a long time, eventually placing his hand on my cheek and saying in a thick voice, "I'm so proud of you."

A lump formed in my throat, and I swallowed the tears that were formulating. "Proud? How can you be proud? I'm allowing deadly creature to wreak havoc on the earth, and I abandoned my siblings to a life that could get them killed. I could have just gotten my entire family killed. There's no guarantee my plan will work, you know."

He wiped a tear off with his thumb. "No..." he said placing a hand on my shoulder. "You trusted a man you hated, who you knew had committed atrocious deeds because he forced you to watch him commit them, because of the mere possibility that there could be young children left fending for themselves who would have eventually been tracked down and killed by the Volturi. You gave a six year old girl, who wanted desperately to protect her brother, a chance at living her immortal life. There aren't many people who would do that, Skye. Even now, you're prepared to give up your own happiness and freedom to protect this child. You're willing to cut yourself off from every person you love just to defend her." He smiled a genuine smile that looked nothing like his usual snarky one. "I couldn't be prouder of you."

Then he did something I'd never expected. He hugged me. I hugged him back as hard as I could, the tears flowing freely now.

When we pulled away from each other I watched his face and the dream fade away until all I saw was Fred's horrified expression.

"No… Skye don't cry."

I wiped my tears away, and tried to keep my voice steady. "This is Zelda." I said, tightening my grip on her.

He looked so forlorn, I almost started crying again. "Skye, your past coven freely interacts with various other vampires, and I know they've interacted with the Volturi… surely they must have told you –"

"I know the law." I said curtly. "It changes nothing. I'm not abandoning her, or anything else I know you're considering."

Zelda stiffened at the 'anything else,' but said nothing. Her hand remained clutched to mine. Fred studied us curiously.

"Look, I'm not expecting anything from you," I began, a little more forward than usual. I hated to sound harsh, but I needed to get my point through before I turned into a sobbing vampire-human waterfall. "We can't stay here. It's become too dangerous for us. I would love it if you joined us… but if you don't want to I understand. I'm not going to forcibly endanger your life."

Fred looked completely grief stricken, and I could understand why. I knew he loved me, but did his love transcend the danger of living with an immortal child?

A familiar pull of my mind alerted me to the presence of a spirit. She looked about fifteen, and had long dark hair. I'd seen her before, and knew she was somehow attached to him, though I'd never asked who she was – I saw ghosts following their loved ones often enough to ignore their presence unless they directly communicated with me. Her eyes were on Fred, studying his struggle to regain his composure.

Thus far, I'd been unable to allow vampires to see the dead. I could bring spirits to the dreams of my mother and Jacquie, but I suspected that was because in dreams, the imagination was limitless. There was something in the ever conscious minds of vampires that blocked out the spirit world, and I believed that if I could somehow tap into that, I could remove the mind's barrier and enable people to see, if only briefly, their loved ones in the other world.

I'd thought I'd done it while practising on Miranda, but it was too brief to for me to be certain. I had nothing to lose now in trying to get Fred to see the spirit of the dead girl who seemed desperate to communicate with him. I wondered how long she'd followed him around.

I focused my attention completely on Fred's mind and tried to find the part of his brain that would make him sleep, had he been a human. It was like a fuzzy spot in an otherwise smooth plane of the mind, and I tried to mentally smooth it out. I pushed against the fuzziness and tried desperately to clear it out. I could almost feel the girl's desperation to talk to him, and it edged me on, further and further into Fred's mind…

He opened his mouth to speak, and then stopped, his eyes widening at the sight of the girl in front of him. "Bree?"

It had worked. Bree smiled brightly, seemingly ecstatic to be acknowledged by her long-lost friend. I wondered again how they knew each other, and immediately ruled out the possibility that they were related. His blonde hair stood out in stark contrast to her brunette locks.

His wide eyes turned on me. "Are you doing this?"

I nodded.

He turned back to Bree, and I almost felt like I was intruding on them. I turned to Zelda and asked her a few meaningless questions in order to give them some privacy, but I couldn't help over hearing their conversation.

"I shouldn't have let you leave to find Diego. I knew he would be dead. I could feel it; I should have followed you and made you come with me…" he seemed deeply apologetic.

Bree smiled. "I wouldn't have been the same, I would always be wondering whether he was out there, and I'd never be able to move on. Finding out he was dead… it left me a shell of myself." She made an attempt at playful teasing, "You wouldn't have wanted a depressed immortal following you around."

"I wouldn't have cared. I should have protected you –"

Bree cut him off, and I was slightly glad. It was unnerving seeing him this… emotional. Sad. Panicky. He was usually so controlled and calm in his demeanour. "You did protect me. I could have been killed numerous times by Raoul or Kristy or the others, but you kept them away. Without you I never would have met Diego or known what love was like…"

This didn't seem to comfort him much. "I wish there was something I could have done…anything to keep you alive. You didn't deserve to die."

"It doesn't matter." She grinned. "I'm free now."

Fred considered this. He didn't smile, but at least the devastated look was gone.

"I know you want to follow this girl anywhere. Protect her."

He grimaced. "I do… but its so complicated…" he glanced at Zelda pointedly.

"You're in love. It doesn't have to be complicated." She placed her ghostly hand on his cheek, and I wondered if he could feel her. "You're gifted, Fred. I know you can protect Skye. You can protect both of them. No one will ever find you if you don't want them to. Don't do what you think is right. Do what feels right. They are two very separate things."

And with that she disappeared.

Fred looked directly at me, and some part of my brain registered that the conversation with Zelda had stopped. I glanced at her, and she looked a little confused. I knew why – to her, Fred had been talking to himself.

He walked towards me cautiously and I didn't move. I hoped desperately that what Bree had said to him was enough for him to let go of his fear of Zelda. I waited for him to tell me that he was leaving. Or that he was staying. Or that he needed time to think.

Instead he said, "I love you."

* * *

**Okay the pace will start picking up from here ... you've been warned...**


End file.
